Batman's REAL!
by OmegaPhish
Summary: What would happen if the real world were clashed with a cartoon? Well, Andie just had to be the one to find out, and now she's in Gotham City, with the new Batman. UPDATED! YAY! Chapter 12
1. Chapter 1

  
There are no relations whatsoever to the characters name and my pen name. I just like the name cuz its kewl. Also, this is my first fanfic, so I hope it isn't too screwed up. The only characters I own are Andie, Tabby and their mom and dad. Also, if I am working on a second chapter, so if you like it there is more coming.  
  
Smiling to myself at the thought of the Saturday morning cartoons I had just seen, I clicked the off button on the TV. Batman Beyond, my favorite cartoon, had just ended. And lucky me, it was the last episode of the season. That meant reruns, and catching up on missed episodes if school work permitted me. Plus an awesome fanfic I had been working on, and dying to finish.  
"Oh, Andie!" my mom shouted from the loft upstairs.  
"Uh, what?" I asked, disappointed she had ruined my good mood and excitement at the thought of seeing never before seen episodes.   
"I forgot to tell you. The Booth's called and they need you to babysit every day after school, and on Saturdays. You'll have to be there by ten on Saturday, and you won't get home til about 3." she droned on. I could hear the clicking of keyboard keys as she was most likely talking to her "friends" online.  
Then my brain clicked on what she had said. "WHAT?! You told them I was going to babysit, without letting me okay it?!?!" I yelled.  
"You're always complaining about needing money. So I got you a job."  
"But I'll miss Batman, Mom! I've been waiting forever to watch some episodes! Plus what about my homework?"  
"Andie, you're seventeen years old! You don't need to watch cartoons! You should get a boyfriend like me." Tabby, my twin sister exclaimed.  
"Hey! Just because we are twins doesn't mean I have to be just like you! Why don't you do the babysitting job?" I yelled.  
"Because unlike you, I have a life that is not wasting away thinking of Batman."  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH BATMAN?!" I was mad now. Not only had she insulted me, she had insulted BATMAN! And insulting Batman ment insulting Terry. That made me even angrier. I was never taping her anymore episodes. If she wanted to hide her liking for Batman, she'd have to tape them herself.  
"Nothing, if you're six or seven." she said, opening the door as her boyfriend walked in.  
"Six or seven?!" I said, exasperated. "Six and seven year olds don't even understand the concept of being a good guy or a bad guy. They don't understand the meaning of justice. They don't even know crime! ALL THEY DO IS SEE A GUY IN A SUIT PUNCHING SOMEONE!" Not only had she insulted me, she insulted herself! She sure was doing a good job of acting like she didn't like it infront of Mom.  
"So do you. Therefore I end my statement." Tabby said as she strode up the stairs to her room.  
"COME BACK DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! I-UH-MEAN WOMAN!" I shouted. I could here her giggles and her boyfriends deep laughter.  
"ARGH!" I growled to myself opening the basement door and slamming it behind me. I walked down the steps, and opened the door to my room once I had reached the far side of the basement. I sat on my bed, and opened up my laptop.  
Sighing, I clicked on Free Cell and played a few games. How could my own sister not understand. I thought twins were supposed to understand everything. She had to be the one to hide her liking, and make me out as the fool. Still angry, I turned on my Batman Beyond CD, and had it on disk chang so it would change to the Return of the Joker CD after it was done with that one.  
I closed my laptop and locked it with my key.Laying back on my bed, I reached for my pet cat, Ariel. I stroked her a few times before her purring drowned out the music and put me to sleep.  
***  
I yawned, sat up, and stretched. I must have been asleep for a very long time, since I have been covered with blankets, and my CD's were no longer playing. The clock also said 6:45 PM.  
I was glad it was dinnertime, since my stomache was growling. I knew my mom should be calling down anytime, so I flipped on my TV and pulled out my laptop again.  
"Gotham's dark night has done it again. Saving the city from attacks from Blight may have been one of the toughest fights yet for this hero, seeing that Blight is highly radioactive." The news said.   
"What?" I said to myself, glancing at the screen. "Batman? On a news channel?" As soon as the scene of Batman- which had seemed so real, and not like a cartoon- was done, I saw that the news caster was the same computer type image of that one on Batman Beyond. My jaw dropped. Literally.  
After that news, it went on to talk about something else. I shut the TV off. Then looked around my room for a clue or something to tell me this wasa trick of my sister's. There was something missing. My Return of the Joker movie poster was gone, and so were the few action figures that I had aquired. My movie collection had also disappeared.  
_Ok._ I thought, _There has to be something reasonable about this. Like on of Tabby's pranks!_ I growled. Of course. She was just the type of person to do this. All a cruel game. But my CD's. She didn't know I owend them, because I had gotten my best friend from school, Selph, to buy them for me. I grinned, and opened up my CD player. They were gone.  
"What?!?!" I yelled. How had she gotten those too? Unless she heard them playing.  
My growling stomache interupted the thought.  
"Ok, fine. I'll just go upstairs and get something to eat. C'mon Ariel." I looked around. "Ariel?"  
The cat must have slipped out when Tabby took my stuff._Oh well._ I thought. _Her loss, not mine._ I opened my door and expected to see the basement's family room. Instead, there was a short hallway, with another door on the opposite side of the wall, and one at the end of the hall.  
"Alright, whats going on?!" I yelled to Tabby. No one replied. _Maybe I'm dreaming. But in a dream, I wouldn't be saying maybe I was dreaming. But if this were a dream I could possibly be thinking that-_. After that, thinking got confusing. So instead, I ventured down the hallway.  
At the end of the hallway, there was breakfast bar that connected the kitchen with the living room. There was a computer sitting on the counter, with the e-mail sign blinking. I decided to check it out. Besides, it could be a dream after all.  
The first e-mail read:  
  
_ Welcome to Gotham City! We are glad you could join our apartment complex. Due to the certain circumstane of being under 18 and staying alone, if you need anything, please call the manager. The governments okay for you worked, so you won't have to leave.  
Signed  
Apartment Management_  
Under 18 and living alone? I didn't like that. The date on the message told me it was well over thirty years from yesterday. I could have sworn I had read it wrong. I clicked on the next button. The e-mail read:  
  
_ Your forms for school went through, and we accepted. Hamilton High is glad to have you as our newest student. Please call the number below to set up your first day and schedule.  
Hamilton High School_  
There was a number at the bottom, so I picked up the phone, and dialed. It rang, and there was a lady who answered.  
"Hamilton High, how may I help you?"  
"Uh, yes, I'm Andie-" I didn't get to finish.  
"Oh yes! The senior. We figured you might call, just not this late on a Monday. You were lucky there's a game tonight."  
"Um, yeah. I need to talk about the e-mail."  
"Ok. Would you like your schedule sent over e-mail?"  
If this was a prank or dream, I decided to play along. "Yes, please."  
"Ok. I know its hard for you to live alone, after your parent's death and sister's disappearance, but would you like to start tomorrow?"  
My parents death?!? And my sister, gone? I couldn't speak for a moment. Now what was going on? This definately had to be a dream.  
"Hello?" the secretary asked.  
Realizing I hadn't answered her for over I minute, I snapped back into thought. "Oh, yes, I can. Sorry about the wait!"   
"It's alright, dear. School starts at seven fifteen. Do you need a ride?"  
"Uh, currently, no. But If things change I'll let you know. Could you send a map to my e-mail also?" I said.  
"Sure thing, dear!"  
"Ok, thank you." I mumbled, lost in thought. A faint goodbye was heard as I set the reciever in its holder.  
I had come to realize something. I didn't know how, but some way or another, I was brought to Gotham City, when Terry McGinnis was Batman. The parents death and sister gone must have been the way I guess I was "written" in to the show.  
Venturing for some answers or something on the computer, I came across my diary. Gentle, I placed my hand on the fingerprint scanner sitting beside the computer, and it let me in.   
According to the date, this had been written four days ago. I clicked back two or three entries, and came to the one where my parents supposedly died. I decided it would be good to read these, so I could answer any questions from school tomorrow, if there was a tomorrow. The first one read:  
  
_Oh, God! I have just gotten to the hotel the police put me in for the night. I know, Diary, you are wondering why I am put in a hotel. Well, just about five hours ago, when it was beginning to get dark, I heard the front door being kicked open. I wish I would have payed attention, but I didn't. Whoever kicked it open must have thought I went out with my sister, and that only my parents would be home.  
It was horrible! I heard the gun go off, and screams. There were soft thuds as something hit the floor. By then I was shaking with fear, wanting to scream, but not having the courage too. Not screaming is probably what saved me.  
But as I went out of my room, and upstairs, oh, I hated it! I don't want to talk about it, but I know I have to otheriwse it will never come out. My parents, they were... lying, on the floor. There was blood everywhere. Not knowing what to do, I ran to the phone. Before I started running, though, I heard the screech of a car. It must have been who ever had done it, trying to get away.  
I called 911, and the police arrived, took me away to be questioned, and my parents to have an autopsy. The were pronounced dead.  
My sister was no where to be found. The police haven't called yet, so she still hasn't been found. They decided it was best to only get some things from my house, and stay in a hotel.  
I don't know why someone would want to kill my parents. It may have been the major project they were working on for some company or another. There was a lot of competition to it. Thats all I know. Well, maybe not all I know, because I do know another thing. I hate being smart. I should be in school, with kids my age. But I'm not. I'm out of college, and the only person I hang out with is Tabby.  
Me and her get teased by the local for being natural born twin geniuses. I hate it. I want to go to school. Just blend in. Act, maybe, as if I'm not smart. As if I'm not a computer genius. Maybe Tabby would do the same but I don't know and never will.  
Well, Diary. It's well past one, and I need some sleep. I have a funeral and burial to set up tomorrow, after the autopsy. Plus I have the bank accounts to deal with. After this week, and the funeral, all I know is I want to get out of here, hundreds of miles away. Start a new life somewhere, as a regular teenager. The school would never know. Neither would where I lived. I would just get a grant from the government, letting me live aone underage until I'm 18. I hope they will let me. Goodnight.  
Andie_  
"Oh God!" I said to myself. I had this horrible feeling now. It was strange, but I could actually see what was happening, and hear the noises. I could even remember being at the police station, even though the entry didn't describe the police station. I suddenly knew my whole senior year, and college years. I was a genuis in computer studies and artificial strength enhancemant. There was a technology work station in my head. No wonder I was so valuable.  
Then I remember a project I was working on. Something to do with Batman. Batman?! Shaking myself, I thought of the cartoon. I knew who Batman was. Apparently, my "cartoon" self hadn't. But why choose Gotham City, with Batman in it? Why not move to Metropolis, where the Justice Leage of America was?  
_Because, dummy. Your favorie cartoon wasn't Superman! It was Batman Beyond!_ I thought. With memories still flashing through my head, I didn't want to read more, but I knew I should in order to learn more about myself. However, the strange part was that I had some how accumulated the person in my fanfic. Which meant I might knew what was going to happen. The only thing was I didn't write the past. I didn't even write whether or not she had parents. And my fanfic character didn't have a sister.   
I began to not even know what to think. How could this happen, and have similarities to my fanfic. Not only how, but why? And who killed my parents? Soon I found out I needed to read the other entries. The next one was after the funeral.   
  
_Tabby never showed up for the funeral. She really is gone. Maybe forever.I hate to think of how long forever is. I don't know why, but I actually asked the police commisioner if I could move somewhere. Out of harm's way. When they asked where, I told them Gotham. I guess because of the Batman being their. Maybe I want to see if he's real. Maybe not. I just want to go. I have a feeling thats where I'll find Tabby.  
To my amazement, the commisioner said yes, and I am being sent in an unmarked police van with my belongings and a grant to live underage. I don't know why, but today I didn't cry at Mom and Dad's funeral. I guess I was too stressed. But now they are buried, and I can get far away from the horrible place. I had all my sister's belongings sent to storage in Gotham, and I went through my parents belongings, grabbing only what I anted to remember them by.  
Now I am back at the hotel, and I don't know what to do next. The van is coming tomorrow. I am beginning to regret my dicision. Gotham is known for crime, but the crime has been going down since the appearance of Batman. Still, I feel worried.  
I guess it's just that maybe my sister isn't there. Well, I best be going. I have a long drive ahead of me. I will check back with you when I am done moving into Gotham.  
Andie_  
This was really beginning to bug me. I guess it had to be dramatic. Hell, it was Gotham. Of course it had to be. The city was never boring. The part that made me mad, though, was that it had to be me. A technology genuis, whose genuis parents were murder because of the job they took. Makes one feel too smart for others. And although I knew all this stuff, I still hadn't even finished my senior year in real life.  
There was only one diary entry left, and I decided to save it for later. My stomache had been growling forever, and the e-mail sign was blinking again. There were three messages this time. One map of Gotham, my schedule, and a message from my self that I had a pparently scheduled to send so I wouldn't forget the information.  
As the map and schedule printed out, i checked into my self-sent email. It was information about my bank account. I was rich. Filthy rich. But it all came from my family's geniusness. Not quite a millionaire, but enough to live off of without a job. I also had a credit account, and it told where I had set my cred card down. The ammount stored on my card was about 3,000. Which would be enough for now. After all, I only wanted to get something to eat, and maybe a pet.  
I noticed something else in the e-mail, about auto insurance. It was about my cycle. _My cycle?!_ I thought. _I own a cycle? Nifty! No, wait, not nifty. What's the word? Oh yeah! Shway!_ I had to remember what words were used now, and not from when I actually came from.  
Not only words, I looked down at my clothing, and it was the same as I had been wearing all day. Black flared pants, and a black tank top with silver flames on it. Oh well. If Gotham didn't like what I felt comfortable in, they would have to deal with it.  
Studying the map for a brief moment, I found a star that was labeled "Your apartment" and another one labeled "Hamilton High." I wasn't too far away. The rest of the places were in number code, with a key off to the side. I found a burger joint not too far away from where I was, grabbed the cred card, a wallet, a watch, and the keys to my cycle, I walked out the door and decided to see what Gotham City had in store for me on my first night in town.  



	2. Chapter 2

Yikes! Ok.. so here is all the legal blah, again.... I only own Andie!! Ok! So.. don't sue me or anything! Also.. sorry for the delay! *cringes* Please don't hurt me!!! Okiez, so.. Read and Review.. tell me what ya think.. I'm gonna work on this a little more often so I won't keep some of you waiting again... -.- Ok.. better let ya get to reading!  
  
Chapter Two:  
Getting used to driving the cycle was easy. Getting used to the design and speed was a little harder. But just like all things, my ride came to an end as I had finally woven my way around streets to the burger joint.  
It was around seven, and there were a lot of people around my age there. I cautiously walked up to the cashier. The guy said the wonderful catch phrase that every fast food place has. I thought I heard a "Can I take your order?" at the end, but I wasn't sure. I ordered anyways.  
"I just want a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake." I said.  
The boy punched in the order, and then spoke, "That will be seven creds." I handed him my card. He slid it in, and it beeped as the card cleared. "Thank you. It will be a minute."  
He was too busy taking the next order to say anything else. I would have liked to converse, ask a few questions about Gotham, but he was already on a third order. My food came while I was in the middle of thinking, but that didn't bother me because I was hungry. I took the tray, and went over to an empty table in the corner. I layed my map out, and ate as I studied it.  
There were a lot more places in Gotham than I would have expected. The cartoon I had enjoyed only told about the ones the Royal Flush gang was robbing or where the Jokerz were beating up the "T's" and what-not. I grabbed a french frie and munched on it a bit. It was amazing how much cartoon food tasted like McDonalds. But who knows? Tabby still could have pulled this all off as one gigantic prank. I would have to remember to hurt her later for doing this, after I got out of the mess. But the future didn't bug me much at the moment. What bugged me was, what on earth was I gonna do next?  
Eyeing the map a little more and sipping the shake, which was just as delicious as the fries, I finally decided that maybe I should go "home" and ask one of my hopefully new to make "friends" at the "school" tomorrow to show me around. I hoped to get to the bottom of this, and finally be able to point and laugh at Tabby if something got screwed up. I giggled a little to myself at the happy thought of finding Tabby out.  
"What's wrong with being a cartoon addict, anyways?" I murmured to myself, attempting to refold the map, although it didn't work out the same way it did when I opened it. Then again, who cared? No one can fold maps. They are nothing but stupid little.. unfoldable pieces of... nevermind...  
After my attempt of folding the map, I picked up my trash, not having even touched the cheeseburger, and threw most of it away. I kept the cheeseburger. Who knows? Maybe I'd like a midnight snack.  
Walking over to my cycle, I placed the map and cheeseburger in the little compartment on the back, after it had unlocked and opened when scanning my handprint. Ok, so maybe this was cool. But, the question that stunned me most was, if Tabby was behind this, how was she making it work? There was no way in hell she could get some technology like that! I shrugged it off as I started to climb on my cycle for the second time that night.   
Upon reaching for my helmet, a white gloved hand darted out and grabbed my arm. I followed the glove to a purple suit, and then a look-alike original Joker-painted face. _Oy vay_. I thought. _Of course. Now this wouldn't be Gotham without villians._  
"You look new to town. Fresh meat." The Joker cackled at his own corny joke.  
"Oh puh-lease! Are you guys for real?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course we're for real. We're the Jokerz."  
I rolled my eyes, and looked to the crowd that was huddled back, away from the Jokerz. Ok, so maybe the gang was stupider than the cartoon made them out to be, attacking me at seven forty-five at a fast food joint in plain veiw of other people. I let out an annoyed puff of air.  
"You guys are nothing but idiots trying to be someone, but all you can do is put your horrible artistic skills to use by painting your faces and dressing up like clowns. Get real. Nothing is scary about clowns. Hell, I laughed at the move 'It'." The Jokerz didn't seem to know what the movie "It" was, but then again, it must have been like a classic to them. Still, I wasn't afraid. The worst they could do was steal my cred card.  
"No one talks to the Jokerz like that, girly." The supposed leader warned.  
I glanced around."I believe, I just did." I climbed off of the cycle, and stood leaning against it.  
"Why you!" The leader growled and the others in the group readied themselves for a fight. Raising his hand, the leader readied the first punch, but before he could hit me, I ducked down and swiped my leg under his feet, knocking him over.  
Before anymore trouble could be started or anything bad could go wrong or before the Jokers realized what had happened, I grabbed my helmet, hopped on my cycle, and took off, not even bothering to look back.  
My heart was pounding. Had I just stood up to the Jokerz? The _real_ Jokerz?! Was I INSANE?! I wasn't long before I heard their cycles following mine. I growled. Insane, no. Stupid, triple check mark there. Then I actually got stupid enough to think I could lose them.  
Man, I could not belive how my luck was really like it would have been in a real cartoon. I mean, go figure! The damsel always tries to lose the bad guy, and then get's stuck in a dead end. Boy, what tight spaces I was in now. I stopped my cycle, backing in against a wall. The Jokerz dared to come closer.  
"Eh..." I said to myself, and then yelled to them. "What do you want from me, anywayz?! You like picking on people smaller than yourself instead of taking on a real fight a proving your strength, don't you?!"  
"Oh, no. We only like bugging those who insult us. We'll take care of you, and you'll never talk bad about the Jokerz again."  
"Not this time, thugs." A black blur fell down form the roof of the building above, knocking the leader down. I watched in awe as Batman fought.  
_Batman!_ I thought. _NO WAY!_ This wasn't happening! There was no Batman in front of me. Nuh-uh, no way, not possible. I glanced over at the fight again. HE WAS THERE STILL. AND HE WAS REAL.  
My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. It was Batman. Poof. Right there in front of me. Black suit head-to-toe and red bat. All of it was there. My jaw dropped. I could only begin to wonder if it was Terry McGinnis underneath it all.  
Should I ask? He was working on knocking out the last guy. I debated in my head. Should I or should I not? I gulped. Maybe later... save my chances for the better. Who knows...? I'd probably get into more trouble anyways. As soon as the last guy was down, I faked my fear and took off, heading straight down the alley, and onto a street I had never seen. I didn't care, I still drove.   
It took me amoment to realize I was lost. The receding sun wasn't a big help, either. I stopped in a parking lot somewhere and pulled out my map again. Where was I? My hands shook as I unfolded it, searching desperately for my location.  
I couldn't find it! It wasn't on the map! My eyes widened as I searched the map again and again for the street I was on. It was no where. Maybe the map didn't go out this far. Exactly how far had I driven? Why was everything in this freaked-upcartoon world so... show-like?!  
"Yikes..." I said to myself. "I'm lost, I haven't even been in this 'world' for three whole hours, and I manage to screw up! What the hell am I gonna do now?"  
  
*Ok.. I know it was shorter than the first chapter but I promise I will write more for the third chapter! I have actually found more time to write! YAY! Welp, love, peece, and chyken greese!*  
_Andie_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay... so I haven't updated in a while. THERE ARE REASONS!!! 1.) I lost the disk I had the fic on... 2.) I got caught up in DBZ. Speaking of which... if you not only like BB, but you like DBZ, check out my fic. It's cool. Not as cool as this one, but hey! We're working on it. BTW, I'm not going to lie this time. I REALLY AM going to work on this fic. I FOUND THE DISK! That's ALWAYS good, right?? Anywayz, you know the legal blah. I only own Andie and Tabby and whatever relations there may be to her... ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
After about five or so minutes, I began to wonder how stupid I could get, sitting in a parking lot, leaning against my cycle, just waiting for anything to happen. Not like anything would, seeing as I was practically in the middle of no-where. But still, that no-where was Gotham City, and I was smart enough by now to realize that it was not a fake. No way Tabby could fake all this.  
But if Tabby wasn't doing this, than who was? Was I really in a mental assylum, sitting in the corner of a padded room tied up in a straight jacket, imagining my life away with just cartoons for comfort? It was all too real for that.  
There was no alternative. This had to have some explanation. I could just have been zapped into a cartoon. Not when the people all looked so real. But, maybe to a cartoon, everyone looks real. My head began to buzz from concentrating too hard. I was stupid. Stupid for going out in the first place, and then for getting involved with the Jokerz.  
Maybe if I went back the way I came it would help. Or I could try and find a road on the map. It could work. It had the potential. Or maybe I was hoping too hard again.  
When bad had no more potential to get worse, it did. Lets just say, rain is not my favorite thing. I thrust myself against the cycle angrilly, getting wet and tipping the cycle over in the process. I shouted in suprise and I fell back with it.  
"This is NOT my day!" I shouted to the sky. Like anyone would reply. I jumped, startled when someone actually did.  
"Oh, isn't it?"  
I sat up, looking around, when a figure in front appeared, uncloaking themselves. Batman, again. Does he ever give up?! I should have known that was a "no" answer.  
"What do you want?" I growled, not looking at him, afraid my jaw would drop and I might explode that he was really there. Didn't want to make it too obvious I was new to town.  
"You appeared lost. Either that or your sitting here in the rain, taking your shower." I could tell there was probably a smirk on his face at the pun. _Why, oh why did they have to create a smart-ass character for Batman?! I thought angrily._  
"Lost, yes. Shower in a parking lot? Get real. I have better morals." I growled.  
"You're new to town, then. It's true. I heard some girl was moving here on her own." He looked up at the sky. I wondered what the hell could be going through his head. Did cartoons even think on their own? Or only what the writer wrote them to think? Another question that wouldn't get answered.  
"I'll figure out where I live, when I feel like getting up again." I tried defending myself. I didn't want to look like a fool. I didn't think it was working.  
"Sure. You do that then." Batman shrugged me off, just like that, and turned away. I stood, letting him do whatever he felt, and picked up my cycle. It was full of parking-lot grime, and needed a bath. I placed on my helmet, looked at my map for a quick reference, and started the bike.  
This time, taking off was easier, and I watched in the rearview mirror as Batman took off somewhere into the night. I swerved in and out of streets, finding one that semed vaguely familiar now and then.   
So navagiting through Gotham wasn't as hard as I thought. It wasn't long before I drove past the burger joint I was at earlier. Not many people were there, eating outside now.  
Using only my memory, I finally found my "house". If you could even call it one, when it was really an apartment. I parked my cycle in the garage of the appartment, waving good-bye to it for no apparent reason. I guess you could say I kinda had a love for my cycle, and I knew why guys now called their cars their "babies."  
I drug to the elevator, my eyelids threatening to close for the night when it finally came. The chimes that told me that it was there were loud and annoying, but then again, it was an elevator. It had to be annoying. I sighed as I looked around for a button to push. I shook my head, blinked a few times, and looked around again. Right when I was about to shout, "Help! I'm trapped in an elevator!" I remembered my previous engagement with it that night.  
I sighed, and told the elevator where to go. "Damn advanced technology." I mumbled to myself, leaning against a wall of the elevator and enjoying the ride up, which seemed to last forever. Finally the small chime alerted me that my floor was reached, and I willingly got off, pulling out my room card and scanning the apartment doors for my number.  
"Honey! I'm home!" I muttered to myself as I opened the door. "Oh yeah, I live alone..." It startled me that Catwoman from the second live Batman movie said the same thing. _Whoa! Am I gonna end up being a super villain?!_  
The door closed easily behind me and my wonderful sense told me that the light on my computer was flashing. Mail? Already? Probably junk. I shrugged, flipping the top of the laptop so the blinking light couldn't annoy me further. I pulled a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water, glancing at my watch as it filled. "Holy cow. It's getting late."  
I had no clue why I was talking to myself. Probably to get over the feeling of living alone when I was so used to having someone around with me. _Where are you, Tabby? If you're even here..._  
My eyelids began to feel heavy and I blinked once, sipping my glass of water. "Definately time for bed." My feet were heavy as I trudged to my room. Sleep. Bed. Need. Pillow. Good.  
Before I knew what had happened, I was face down on my pillow, fast asleep, quicker than flipping a light switch. I didn't even have time to wonder what tomorrow might bring.  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Alrighty! There you have it. Yet again short, but hey! at least its something to keep you wondering. I know its another cliff-hanger chapter, but those are fun! I like to keep ya wondering! So, did you like it? Did you hate it?! Click that wonderful review button and tell me! Although, so far, I've had no flames... 


	4. Chapter 4

::blinks:: WOW! Look! It hasn't even been a week since I last posted and already I have another chapter!!!!! I would like to warn you, its not very long, but the next one will be longer. I have a whole two weeks to write it because I'm grounded of the internet. *mumbles something about stupid english papers and teacher phone calls.* Ahem. Anyway. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
  
  
Alarm clocks are evil. Invading wondrous sleep with their annoying beeps that just happen to give you one of those really nice morning headaches. My hand slowly slid from the bed to the night stand, slamming down on the clock. I heard a crunching noise come with it. Good. I hope it broke.  
  
Slowly I forced myself to sit up, rubbing my eyes. What time was it anyway?   
  
To my suprise, I did break the clock. "Ooops..." I bit my lip, unplugging it from the wall and walking to my workshop. I set it on the counter, writing on a post-it note, "Fix again." I stopped myself before writing "again." _What am I doing? Fix again? I don't recall ever fixing this..._  
  
Shrugging, I closed the door to the workshop. Apparently this was getting weirder and weirder. I checked my watch. School started in about an hour. Goody. Now I get to be surrounded by teens my age who do nothing but insult me for being the cartoon fanatic I am. How entising.  
  
"Tabby! If you dare bug me one time today about the-" I blinked. _Wait a second..._ I looked at my surroundings. Not like my normal house. Too high-tech. "Gaah! I'm still in Batman Land!"  
  
What was this place anyway? A nightmare, or a dream come true? I shuddered, opening the laptop on the counter. It was still blinking with the e-mail. Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that. I brought the mouse up to click on the letter symbol, opening the message. Oddly, it was from, "Annonymous." How Batman-like was that?  
  
  
  
_Andie-  
You aren't going to stay hidden from us for long. You may have escaped us the first time, but eventually we'll get you and your sister. Don't even try to hide. It won't work._  
  
  
  
"What the...?" I read it again. Yup. Still said the same thing. _Tabby. So she's alive._ It was almost as if some of the thoughts I was thinking were coming from a different me. A me that never really was in what I considered a "real life" and instead had always lived the "Batman life." What the hell was I thinking? _ Andie, You're slowly going mad._  
  
Shaking my head, I closed up the laptop and unplugged it from the wall. It had charged all night. Should be good for the school week. I looked at my watch, ready to walk out the door, when it dawned on me I was still wearing what I fell asleep in. I shuddered at the thought of wearing something twice in a row. It didn't sound too appealing. Shrugging, I went to my closet and managed to pick something out. I emerged from the closet fully clothed and ready for the day.  
  
"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to school I go. To play I'm dumb and have some fun, hi ho, hi ho hi ho hi ho..." I hummed the song my grandfather had taught me, only with slightly different words than he used. I giggled to myself at the thought of singing that song when I really was in grade school and it was boring. School was always too easy for me, and I was already younger than all the kids in my classes by four years. They were afraid to move me up any higher.  
  
I blinked, stopping my train of thought. "No. That's not true. I'm an idiot... Hell! I'm failing English and Biology!" I shook my head, muttering something about my "damn cartoon self."  
  
Picking up my jacket, I slung it over my shoulder and slid my laptop into its carrier, heading out the door. I listened to the lock click behind me, then turned and checked it just in case. Maybe as an off-hand project I'd beef up my security. It could be fun.  
  
I stopped again, shuddering. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get used to the fact that I, Andie, was a genius. Andie and genius just don't fit. A sigh escaped my lips as I shook my head, making my way towards the elevator to enjoy another ride down to my cycle.  
  
***  
  
I somehow managed to find a parking space at the school. It probably wasn't assigned to me, and someone would get extremely POed at me for parking there, but I could always dismantle their vehicle with a few simple wires. I grinned at the thought.   
  
My eyes fell upon the school building. It was bigger than I imagined, looming over me. I bit my lip, walking up the steps while pulling out my laptop to get my schedule. The door opened automatically, and I slowly took in my new surroundings, and began to wonder if I should go to the office first. Shrugging, I figured they'd already know about it, and drew up my schedule to get my locker.   
  
I got a map of the building out and found my locker with ease. I blinked, trying to remember how to open it, until I realized I needed an ID. "Dammit. They don't make this easy, do they?" I growled to myself. Stupid locker. Stupid school. Stupid IDs. Everyone just HAD to have them, didn't they?!  
  
The office wasn't too hard to find, and they welcomed me willingly, even though, as it turned out, my alarm clock had been wrong and school was already in for a half an hour. I found it odd that it didn't even dawn on me the hallways were empty. The secretary who answered the phone the night before shook my hand, and took my picture with the digital camera. She interrogated me while we waited for the card to print.  
  
"We're always glad to have new students at school. It's very rare that anyone chooses Gotham to come to. So what brings you here?" She asked, smiling. It was one of those smiles that teaches give you when they aren't really interested in you but want to be nice. I felt sickened by it.  
  
"Uh... Well, actually, I um..." What to say? I didn't know why I was here. "I actually didn't choose where to go. The government did." When all else fails, blame the government. Bingo!  
  
"Oh. I wonder why they chose Gotham..." The secretary trailed off and I was glad. The card finally finished printing, and I eagerly took it, pulling out a lanyard that I didn't even know I had in my bag. Another one of those weird almost second nature instinct things.  
  
I waved to the secretary, bidding her a good day and exiting. _Now on to my locker._  
  
"Woo hoo!" I cheered when the locker opened. It was cool. I never opened a locker with a keycard. Only a hotel room. It was new and nifty. Or rather, schway. I began to think I cheered a little too loudly when a teacher closed their door after sending me an evil glare. Whoops.  
  
My jacket was tucked away nice and neat in the locker. I looked over the door. It was blank. Nothing interesting on it. It could be fixed. Tomorrow I'd just bring some pictures. I gingerly closed the door so as not to harm it. Like I could harm it.   
  
I realized I better get my tail in gear before the bell rang. I at least wanted to see my first class teacher and meet them. Holding my laptop close, I looked at the map I had printed out, memorizing the lefts and rights I had to take to get to the first hour. Shoving the map in my pocket, I sprinted down the hallway.   
  
Suddenly I skidded to a halt. "Wait a second..." The room numbers were getting bigger rather than smaller like I needed them too. Where the hell was my class? I growled, growing annoyed, and pulling out my now slightly-crumpled map. It had to be around here somewhere. I traced a line with my finger, realizing my mistake. Instea of reading the directions from where I was to where I was heading, I read them backwards.  
  
"Andie, you are an idiot." I slapped my forhead. Then stopped. I was talking to myself again. Yet again, I wondered why.   
  
This time I headed down the RIGHT way. My eyes caught the clock, and I wondered just exactly how much time I had to get to class. I checked the bell schedule on my computer. From what it told me, I had ten minutes to get to class and meet this teacher. Ten minutes... I literally did a double take on the clock. "TEN MINUTES?!"  
  
I clamped a hand over my mouth before a teacher could yell at me, and sprinted down the right way. I don't know why, but I was actually anxious to meet my teachers. Start a new life and make a good impression on everyone. Then get hunted down by... Uh... nevermind. At least it sounded nice at the time.  
  
Skidding seemed to be my friend that day, for I was doing it a lot. I slid around a corner, spotting my target door. The clock was beating me. This couldn't happen. I shoved the map back into my pocket, and was almost at the door, when I slammed into another moving body.  
  
"Gaah!" I flew back, my laptop skidding across the hall way and the few papers I had so far flying everywhere. Your typical cartoon mess up.   
  
"I'm sorry!" The voice belonged to a guy, but I didn't have time to look. Class was over in less than five minutes!  
  
I darted a hand out for the laptop, muttering an "It's okay." I was amazed when a second hand reached for it at the same time. Blinking, I slowly looked up, meeting those ice blue eyes at the same time they probably met my silver ones.  
  
My jaw dropped.  
  
Standing in front of me was the one, the only, and the much-hotter-in-real-life, Terry McGinnis.  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
WHOA! Another cliffhanger... I sure do have tendencies to do that, don't I? Oh come on! Don't coplain! You know you love it! Don't it just make you ancy to read more??? Hehe. Oh, for all you who wrote reviews, I'd like to thank you! 50 reviews is a lot. Woo! I've never had people like anything I write so I'm happy. Next chapter will DEFINATELY be longer, just as a way of saying, "Thanks for loving my story!" Hehe... I've blabbed enough now! Click the purty review button! Oh! And check out my other BB story... I got bored one day and just wrote. It's pretty good. Check out my DBZ one too, I promise that one will get better!! Well, til then, Ciao!  
.~*~.  
Andie  
.~*~. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow... Chapter 5... Okay, I realized that my last two chapters didn't have a true disclaimer... eh... Don't hurt me?! I only own Andie! I wish I owned Batman Beyond, Terry's hott, but, unfortunately, I don't. Hey! Look! It's a longer chapter! BE HAPPY! I wrote this especially for alllll you! Hehe! Enjoy! And don't forget to check out my other BB fic. I took the DBZ one down. Face it. It sucked. xP Oh! You all should be happy I figured out how to update from school! Hehe! Anyway... On to reading!!  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The reaction from Terry was equal to the one of my own, only he masked his quickly. I bet he was hoping I didn't see that, yet wondering why I seemed to know him, or react like I hadn't seen him for ever. As quickly as he had, I tried to hide my expression, though it wasn't working as well as I had planned.  
  
Blinking, I finally stood. _Get away, Andie. Don't seem suspicious..._ I don't know what I was thinking, but I quickly murmurer, "I gotta get to class," and forcefully took my laptop, pushing my way into the designated class. To my amazement, Terry followed.  
  
The teacher looked up from the door, apparently not noticing me, and definately taking note of Terry. "Late again, McGinnis? That's four times already this month."   
  
Terry shrugged, and made his way to his seat. I blinked, standing in the doorway. The teacher still didn't notice me. Beginning to feel like an idiot, I felt my face flush and I carefully cleared my throaght. This got the teacher's attention.  
  
"May I help you?" Maybe meeting the teacher was a bad idea. She didn't seem to enjoy my company too terribly much, and inwardly I wondered why most characters who didn't play an important role were an ass. I mean, it's not like they knew they weren't important...  
  
"Yeah, my name's Andie. I'm a new student here..." I kinda just stood there for a moment, waiting for instructions on what to do.  
  
"Oh, the new girl. That's right. I remember hearing about you. Speaking of McGinnis, you're late too. What's your excuse?"   
  
I blinked. Was that a little harsh sounding or was it just me? "I was working some things out in the office." I lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the complete truth, either... Not like the teacher would know.  
  
"Well, it seems you picked the right time to join us. Right when we are wrapping up and preparing to leave. I'll give you your seat tomorrow."  
  
I blinked, just standing there as the students packed their things. Well, now I felt idiotic. For two reasons. The teacher and Terry. Speak of the devil, he just so happened to walk up to me.  
  
"Andie, was it?" I blinked as he extended a hand. What was his motivation? Why the hell was he introducing himself to me of all people? _Because, idiot, he knows everyone else?!_  
  
"Uh, yeah. That's me. The one and only." I nodded, still feeling slightly dumb about the whole situation. I took his hand, shaking it. Cartoon people sure do feel real.  
  
"I'm Terry. This is my friend Max." He smiled, that cute Terry smile, only it was much more cute in person than the cartoon. I looked to his pink haired friend, who was also smiling. What was up with the smiles?! It was beginning to scare me.  
  
"Hi..." I said dumbly, looking warily at my schedule. Oh great. More hall-hunting for rooms. I sighed, pulling out the map I had.  
  
"Need help finding you're way around the school?" Terry asked, somehow now behind me and looking over my shoulder.  
  
I jumped, startled that he was somehow there. "Sorry. You scared me. But yeah, it would be helpful. I'm kinda lost." I just happened to not know which way the map went, and was turning it to find the right way._ Well, if this isn't cartoon-ish, I don't know what is. _  
  
"What class do you have next?" Max asked. It was the first time she had spoken to me, and I tilted my head to the side, studying my schedule for a moment.  
  
"Uh... Let's see. After English, I have Advanced AI, whatever that is, in room two forty-seven." I shrugged, replacing the schedule.  
  
"Oh! That's the class I have! If you like computers, I think you'll find it enjoyable. It really is fun. You get to program robots for Artificial Intelligence, which is what AI means. A lot of technical stuff. Are you sure you should be in advanced?" Max seemed a bit concerned at the fact that I was "new" with the whole AI deal, but suddenly it all just clicked.  
  
"I'm a college graduate with it, I think I'll manage." I blurted, a bit overconfidently.  
  
"College graduate?" Terry raised an eyebrow, watching me, and notifying me of my mistake.  
  
"Uh... well, at least, it's, uh, what I wanna major in in college." I gulped, trying to save myself. Max nodded, understanding, but Terry still seemed concerned. Of course, he'd just happen to be a detective, trained by the best of the best. Nothing would get past him._And that's exactly why Bruce won't let you be Batgirl, Max._  
  
The bell rang then and saved me from anymore chatting. I was thankful, too, though now I was stuck with Max. Not that it's a bad thing, but ya know, being zapped into a cartoon and all and then meeting two of the main characters is kinda scary. And then having them introduce themselves to you. One word: Freaky.  
  
Max, though, was very nice about it, and took me to the class. The teacher was a lot nicer than my English one, and Max even got me a seat by her so I could get some "help." After a few minutes, and me tackling the computer, I think we figured I wouldn't need it. I was even amazing myself. All of these new computers that I had never seen in my "life" were suddenly my whole "life." I laughed. Genius. I was a genius.  
  
"What's so funny?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought of an old past time I had." I lied, keeping the smile on. _Wow, I'm even good at lying!_ I typed in a certain command for the small robotic cats we were programming, and watched as it loaded into the computer, and walked over to Max, rubbing against her.   
  
"How did you do that? We weren't going to learn how to make it actually move for a while." Max stared in amazement as the cat then began to play with the mouse to the computer.  
  
"Uh... at my old school, we were a little ahead of this class." I gulped, shutting off the cat before it could be noticed by anyone else.  
  
"Okay." Max said uneasily, and didn't say much more, but she did keep an eye on me. So she may not be Batgirl, but she sure does act like she should be!  
  
The bell rang before I even knew it, and I was already on to my next class. Max helped me find it, and it just so happened to be a family-type class. I even had it with Terry. I stopped short. A class with Terry? And a family class at that? I shuddered. Scary.  
  
Yet again, I felt odd being the new kid. The teacher in this class actually looked familiar, and then I remembered the "Egg Baby" episode of Batman Beyond. My favorite episode. And Terry actually passed the class! I was laughing again, now getting the weirded-out stare from Terry.   
  
"I'm sorry. This class just reminded me of a show that I was watching the other day." I said in between small giggles. Terry's look was still confused, but I didn't care. He looked kinda cute like that.  
  
Class started, I was introduced in front of the class this time, and it just happened to be one of those get-to-know-the-new-student-by-making-them-tell-something-about-themselves-in-front-of-the-class type teachers. My jaw dropped when she called me to the front of the class to do so.  
  
What was I going to say?! "Hi, I'm Andie and I'm a cartoon fanatic who was drawn into my favorite cartoon, Batman Beyond, and I already know all of you!" I didn't think it would work. I bit my lip, thinking rapidly.  
  
"Well, Andie, tell us something about yourself." The teacher smiled, sitting at her desk. The smile was nice, but I still thought her intentions were evil.   
  
"Alrighty then. Uh, as you know, I'm Andie, and well, uh, I'm kinda new to town, but I'm really into computers and technoglogy, and I plan on majoring in it...?" I spoke in more of a question than a statement, and someone just had to snicker about it. To my suprise, it was that idiot, Nelson.  
  
"Another nerd. Just what we need in this school. Why can't there ever be any chicks into sports?" He leaned back in his desk, putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"Hey! I'm into sports! I do swimteam! If this school has one, that is." I growled, defending myself.  
  
"Yeah, well, the computer junk cancels it out."  
  
"Oh does it? I bet I could beat you at any sport you throw at me." What was I doing?! Trying to get myself killed?! I growled at myself, cursing my arrogance.  
  
"Okay, lets get started with class now." The teacher said, and I gladly went back to my seat. Terry was looking at me like I was insane, and I shrugged when he gave me a questioning gaze.  
  
"Did you mean it? That you'd beat him at any sport?" he whispered to me.  
  
"If it comes to it, yes." I whispered back, nodding matter of factly. Terry looked at me blankly before shaking his head and turning around. I didn't understand what was so odd about wanting to beat up Nelson. He was, after all, only a cartoon, and, as my weird subconscious reminded me, I was a black belt in karate. In my REAL life I only made it to a blue belt, quitting after that because I "didn't have time," and because I started highschool, and, well, Batman Beyond came out, and I didn't know how to work the VCR.  
  
I sighed, trying my best to pay attention in class, but lets face it. If you already knew everything in all of your classes, would you want to take them?! I mean, not only did I know all this advanced tech-stuff, but I knew what happened in the past, and I knew all these old things that might be important. Well, maybe. If you could have considered cartoons important.  
  
The teacher didn't seem to notice me not paying attention, but if she called on me I might have just gone a tad bit over-board with the whole answer-the-question-so-I-know-you're-paying-attention deal. Instead of taking the time to actually take notes, I used my laptop for better purposes. Finding Tabby.  
  
The way I figured it, if I was here, and she was in my diary, she had to be here too. It couldn't be just me, and she couldn't be dead. There was no possible way. I don't know why the cartoon made it look so hard to crack into the government computer. It really wasn't. All I had to do was set the program I made to the enterance code, and it cracked it in no time. The bad part was figuring out how to work the system.  
  
Terry turned around again, looking at my laptop screen, which was in plain view to him. "What the-"  
  
I slammed the laptop shut before he could see anymore, smiling innocently. "Time to go?"  
  
"What were you doing in the government's system?!" He whispered, looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
I decided to be smart and test him. Not your average person would know what that site looked like. "How did you know it was the government site?"  
  
"I... well, uh. Yeah. It's time to go."   
  
Inwardly I laughed. I knew if I had another outburst, I just might be sent to the new Arkham. That didn't seem like a good thing on my "to do" list, so I stayed silent. Terry had changed the subject, and I clearly had cornered him. The funny part was it was all to clear to him.  
  
Blinking, I suddenly freaked out, though I didn't make a big scene. _ Wait a second! I've been talking to Terry McGinnis! HE'S BATMAN! Ah! This is insane! And I'm acting like I haven't watched every episode he was so kind to grace with his presense, even if in a certain few he wasn't unmasked but for a second..._.~*~.A/N: *cough cough* The Zeta Project episode....~*~.  
  
Why hadn't I freaked out earlier? Maybe that stupid subconscious part of me had taken over for a small moment. I guess the moment was for the better, considering how I was reacting at the point and time. Shaking, I drew out my schedule, checking it over. Terry checked it over, too, informing me of how I had no classes what-so-ever with him or Max for the next two hours, for she had the same classes as him, and he didn't know anyone who took Creative Writing. I sighed, wondering what would it would be like with a final time for mental stability. The bell rang, and I carefully pushed myself up, going over Terry's directions one last time before heading off to my next two hours.  
  
  
  
***POV change momentarily!!!***  
  
  
  
Terry blinked as the one who called herself Andie left for her other class. She was weird, and he knew it was her he had run into the night before. Not only that, but she had a guy's name. Then again, so did Max, but at least Max's was short for something.  
  
Shaking his head, Terry couldn't wait to meet up with Max to see what all she knew about this new girl. He still couldn't get over the fact that she had somehow gotten into the government computer. She obviously knew something about him when she asked, "How did you know it was the government site?" The glint in her eye told him that.  
  
Terry didn't get to meet up with Max until lunch, and he was almost thankful to find that he didn't have lunch with Andie. If he did, Max would never meet up with him. But then again, who was she going to eat with? Dana strolled up right as Terry asked Max, "What have you found out about her?"  
  
"What has Max found out about who?" Dana linked arms with him, seemingly concerned.  
  
"Oh, there is this new girl, Andie. She just seemed kind of weird." Terry shrugged, and Dana quickly kissed his cheek before giving an explanation that she had to talk to so-and-so about this and that.  
  
"About Andie. She was able to program our project in AI perfectly before the teacher even said the first thing onn how to do it. The project is new today. We haven't even learned the first command. She said her old school was ahead of us, but I don't believe it. Last time I checked we're the farthest ahead." Max whispered, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. She knew they weren't supposed to talk about Terry's detective work in public.  
  
"I don't know how she did it, but within seconds she was in the government site. What if she's a spy? She seemed to know something about me." Terry glanced around as his phone rang, and he searched his pockets for it, not remembering which one he put it in.  
  
"She know's that you're...?!" Max trailed off, leaving it at that.  
  
"I don't know." Terry said before finally answering the phone.  
  
Max stood, listening to Terry argue with the only person who ever called him other than her or Dana, wondering what it was now.  
  
"But, it can't be her, she's at school right now. I noticed her this morning when I bumped into her in the hall." Terry furrowed his brow, shaking his head at what was said back, before hanging up.  
  
"What is it now?" Max asked.  
  
"Apparently their is a robbery, and the all mighty thinks it's Andie. But she's in school." Terry sighed. "I'll be back later, I gotta check it out."  
  
Max nodded, and Terry looked around a bit before disappearing down a corridor and out a side door.  
  
_Andie? A theif? And knowing who Terry is? I better check up on it._ Max was now also confused, but shook it off as Dana come back to the table, asking about Terry. Her thoughts instantly switched on to how she was going to explain that.  
  
  
  
***POV, back to you, Andie!***  
  
  
  
I shook my head, looking at the clock, waiting for the last few minutes to roll around before I was home free. I was in my last hour of the day. Apparently Terry was absent from my class, and I could only begin to wonder why. Max fixed her eyes on me and kept glancing nervously to Terry's seat every five minutes. I really think school was getting to them.  
  
Finally, the bell was kind enough to choose to ring, dismissing class and making me a lot happier. I swear, my day was brightened ten times over. I waved to Max as she headed one way and I headed another, going to where I last left my cycle. She still seemed a little uneasy about me, but I didn't mind. It's a Batman cartoon. Of course people would feel uneasy about the new person. Every turn you make in Gotham there is a new thug. What was I supposed to expect? Daisies?  
  
I blinked when I reached my cycle, or rather, the spot where my cycle was. I looked around, and it was no where. Instead, in its spot was a red car. _Red car... Who had a red car?_  
  
"Well, if it isn't the computer nerd." I stood straight, recognizing that voice.  
  
I whirled around. "You! Where'd my cycle go?" I growled as Nelson stood with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling down on me. Damn, he was tall.  
  
"You mean that piece of trash? I moved it. It was in my way."  
  
"That was my cycle you idiot! You know, my mode of trasportation? Need I define that for you? I'm preety sure I could put it in terms a jock could understand." I raised a lip in disgust.   
  
He seemed offended. "You're just dying to get in trouble, aren't you, new girl?"  
  
"New girl? I have a name and I'd rather enjoy it if you learn to use it."   
  
"Right. Go find your cycle and get out of my way before I run you over." Nelson pushed past me and opened his car door.  
  
The lightbulb shone bright above my head as the idea came to me. I stood right in front of the parking space, leaning on the end of the red car and blowing on my nails. This seemed to highly annoy him. I smiled. Revenge was sweet.  
  
"Get off my car!" Nelson growled, revving the engine and trying to scare me.  
  
"Get me my cycle and I will."  
  
"Find it yourself!"   
  
"Right." I looked over my shoulder at his reflection in the rear view mirror. "If I find it and there is any ammount of dammage, you better get yourself a good lawyer."  
  
Nelson glared, beginning to back up. I stumbled back a step, not knowing he would have been serious about it. He stopped suddenly when a shadow flew over head and sirens could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Freeze! You're under arrest!"   
  
I blinked. What the? Cops? Who was in trouble, me or Nelson? My eyes darted to the shadow that landed on the other side of the parking lot. I took a step away frrom the car, just to see who they were telling to freeze.  
  
"I said freeze!" The cop started advancing for me, and my eyes grew wider with every step he took.  
  
"If I had known someone that would cause as much trouble as you were in Gotham, I wouldn't have ket you go last night." The voice was dark, belonging to someone I knew all to well.  
  
"Ter- I mean... Batman?!" I whirled around to face him to see his eyes wide in amazement. Had I really slipped? Better to confuse 'em quick before they guess. "What did I do?"  
  
The cuffs were slapped around my wrists before I knew what was going on. "Like you don't know."  
  
I glanced to Nelson, who's eyes were as wide as my own, and then looked to Batman. "I.. I don't. Honestly, I don't!"  
  
"Save it for the cops." Batman's face stayed expressionless as I looked in horror at the cop vehicle pulling up.  
***  
  
  
  
Honestly! Even I don't know what she did! Okay. Naturally, I'm lying. I know this chapter sucked, but don't worry! Your fears will be resolved soon, and a better chapter is on its way! I have the 6th chapter well commenced, and it'll be done soon. Hehe. It's gonna be kinda long too, and... Well, I can't give away any details. Enjoy, and click the purty review button! Oh! And thank you to all my loyal and loving fans!  
.~*~.  
Andie  
.~*~. 


	6. Chapter 6

Whee! Another long chapter! I got BORED! ^.^  
Okay, on with the disclaimer... I DON'T OWN BATMAN BEYOND! *cries* I know! It's sad! Cuz If I did, I'd share. But you can't have Terry! HE'S MINE! *ahem* Right. Here's you're long awaited chapter. Oh, by the way, THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVING REVIEWS!!!!! Okie. Here's your reward. Sorry if I kept you waiting, but at least it wasn't as long as posting the second and 3rd chapters. Oh yeah! This chapter might be rated PG-13 towards the end, but I don't think its enough to change the whole story PG-13. I only say, "shit." Don't forget to review at the end, either! WE LOVE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! I don't know who "we" is, but... oh well. READ ON AND PROSPER!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
I sat in the commissioner's office. I don't know why I didn't go straight to jail. Apparently they wanted something from me. Maybe the whole arrest thing was a set up. Maybe the commissioner decided against me living here, and wanted to talk straight to my face. The police chief in the last city I lived in arranged things with her, and I had only come to live in Gotham. Didn't meet up with anyone.  
  
I couldn't say I exactly wanted to be there, because I didn't. But the truth was, I honestly didn't care that I was. It was new, and besides, Batman had stuck around a bit longer. I most certainly didn't mind him being there.  
  
"Andie."   
  
I lifted my head, looking up at the commissioner. Gordon. Barbara Gordon. Former Batgirl. If only she knew that I knew. What joys that would bring. Of course, I couldn't possibly tell. First, anyone would think I'm insane. But Bruce and Barbara would probably take it a step further, investigate, and when I told them they were a cartoon, they'd definately send me to Arkham. I kept my mouth shut about the Dark Night.  
  
"Uh, one question. Why am I here?" I raised an eyebrow, looking around the office, indicating it to be "here."  
  
"You, or someone who looked like you, was spotted around Gotham Museum." Commissioner Gordon sat at her desk, filling out a form on her computer. A form on me. Goody. My first juvenille report. "Now, I understand that you have a twin sister. This was made known to me when you were put under surveillance of the Gotham Police Department, or rather, a check-up every other week until you're eightteen. Have you known of her whereabouts?"  
  
"I wish I have, but honestly, I haven't seen her. I thought she would have been killed, but there haven't been any reports on her. But honestly, you can't believe it was her, can you? I've never known of her doing something like that." I watched the commissioner, waiting for her to just dismiss me. No one wants to be with the cops. Unless you are one, of course.  
  
"I'm sorry to say thats not enough to let you go. We still have to figure out who broke in."  
  
"But... I was at school all day! It couldn't have been me!" My eyes went wide. How could they think it was me?!  
  
"Do you have any proof?"  
  
"Max! Call Max! You know, Terry's friend with bright pink hair? You can't tell me you don't know her!" I cried out, without thinking. Hopefully the commiss' wouldn't notice that I had reffered to her knowing him.  
  
Not a word was said, but I could tell that she was deep in thought. She pressed a few buttons, said Max's name, and leaned back in her chair. I jumped, realizing how much she acted like Bruce. And I hadn't even met Bruce yet!  
  
I sighed, waiting as patiently as I could, which wasn't really working since I'm not a patient person. Commissioner Gordon watched me closely, probably just making sure I was really a good person. I didn't like being watched. It wasn't natural. Especially since her eyes never left me. I began to feel ancy, like I needed to do something other than sit. Maybe pace? I dunnu.  
  
After about ten minutes, a knock on the door broke the silence, and startled me. "Come in."   
  
Max's head caustiously peeked around the corner, and she, too, was wondering why she was there. Her eyes landed on me, and all bit of wonder turned to curiousity, or rather, a deeper form of wonder. She finally fully entered into the room, caustiously saying, "Hello."  
  
"Maxine Gibson. Do you know this young lady?" The Commissioner motioned to me as the "young lady."  
  
"Yeah, that's Andie. She's new to the school and in some of my classes-"  
  
"See! I told you! I was at school!" I stood up, pointing out the fact that I was at school. Gordon gave me a look and I sat silently back down.  
  
"Was she in any of your classes around noon to one o'clock?" The questioning continued.  
  
"Well, at noon I was in lunch, and she didn't have my lunch period, but afterwards she was in my class, that was about twelve thirty." Max still stood at the door, holding one arm cautiously, watching me and the commissioner.  
  
I awaited a reaction. This wasn't good. It couldn't have been Tabby. She'd never do a thing like that! But, if it wasn't Tabby, then it was me, and I know it wasn't me. But if it was Tabby, why would she go out without a costume? I mean, get real! No one's THAT stupid.   
  
"Interesting. There seems to be a conflict. Andie was supposedly at school half the time of the crime, yet the other half, no one she knew was able to prove her there. It could have been all your twin, or a jointed crime." Gordon leaned back in her chair once again, watching me.  
  
"It couldn't have been Tabby! I mean, get real! No one's THAT stupid to go out in broad daylight without a costume and steal something from where ever the hell something was stolen!" I tried defending both of us at once, but I think I was obviously doing something wrong. I was getting no where.  
  
"Could you prove that Tabby wouldn't do that?"  
  
"I..." I stopped talking, glancing at Max. Could I trust her with my secret? "I can't say. There is a student at my school here. But you should know!"  
  
"What if I don't? It would have to be defined." Why was she toying with me?! She knew damn well why Tabby wouldn't do that! She was the one who had to okay most of my belongings in Gotham, which some of them weren't, but she knew Tabby had a costume, similar to the one I had.  
  
_Wait a second. I had a costume?? It wasn't confiscated, was it? And if so, could I make another?_ What was I thinking?! How did I know all this?! I blamed it yet again on those damned "second instincts." I almost began to think I should give them their own name, so it would be easier to refer to them when I actually got to writing this... nevermind.  
  
Max finally spoke up. "Wait, Andie has a twin?"  
  
"I... uh... yeah." I don't know why, but I looked at the floor. Not like it was anything to be ashamed of.  
  
"So that explains a lot of things."  
  
"What do you mean a lot of things?" I watched Max with shock. Was she smarter than I thought? How much did she know on me already? Why would she even look something up on me? I though I fixed the government computer for that!!!  
  
"Andie, why wouldn't you're sister walk out in broad daylight without a costume?" Gordon said, out of no where.  
  
"Because she's not that stupid! College graduates who have degrees with mechanics and stuff like that don't just not use their damned technology! You're the one who confiscated my enhanced strength articles that I had been working on!"  
  
The commissioner smiled. I stopped talking and turned a pale white. She tricked me! Max had gotten me riled up and then the commisioner asked. She must have known I would have spoken on impact. How could I have been so stupid. Right when I as about to sit back down and hang my head, something uplifted my spirit. "You're free to leave, Andie."  
  
I blinked. "Wha-what?!"  
  
"I know it wasn't you now. I've had everything described to me on the regular actions of you and you're twin, and from the way you were acting and the way the robber was acting, it couldn't have been you. Physically you're both the same, but mentally, you're completely different."  
  
"But, I... wha?" I was speechless and confused. I looked towards the door, where Max was satnding, mouth open, shocked slightly.  
  
"Max, will you please show Andie around town as a courtesy of the residents of Gotham?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Max nodded, and numbly motioned for me to follow. I think we were both a little shocked at this whole police deal, but slowly I went, and headed out the door. This was only SLIGHTLY unexpected.   
  
Heh, heh.   
  
Right.  
  
  
  
***Okay, so, I don't feel like making two short chapters, instead, you get a two-in-one deal. Only, this is like a cliffhanger with, a, uh... well, nother short cliffhanger attatched to it?! I dunnu. But cliffhangers are fun. And besides, if I didn't keep you wondering, it wouldn't be half as fun.***  
  
  
  
I never knew that one of my best friends could be a cartoon. But sadly, it was true. Max and I had a great time, and I don't think anyone had been quite as nice to me ever in my life. Maybe she didn't consider me a freak because I watched cartoons. Then again, she probably didn't know I watched cartoons, and if she did, she'd probably be weirded out. Which is why we didn't talk to much about me. Speak of the devil.  
  
"Hey, Andie."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What do you mean, shoot?"  
  
_Whoops._ Forgot about my language for a second. "Uh, go ahead."  
  
"Back in the commissioner's office, you talked about you're twin. Is she really a college graduate?"  
  
Uh oh. What to do. What to do. Tell the truth? Maybe. "Uh, Max."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you keep a secret?"  
  
She blinked, and I took a sip of the milkshake I had just bought. You gotta admit, milkshakes kick serious ass. Well, in my opinion at least. I tilted my head to the side, ready for Max to speak. "Uh, sure."  
  
"Okay. I do believe I can trust you, for certain reasons I won't get into from outside sources that would make you think I'm insane, when I'm really not. But, to tell the truth, my sister is a college graduate, only, she graduated second in her class because there is always one person she will never be better than."  
  
"Wow. One person? Is it her boyfriend?" I shook my head, and Max continued. "Then who?"  
  
I pointed to myself, watching for a reaction. "It's me."  
  
"You're a college graduate!?!" Eh, not exactly what I expected, but I nodded. Max blinked in disbelief. "How is that possible? It can't be..."  
  
"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I am. The only reason I'm going to school is so I can fit in and try to be normal. I transferred to Gotham after my parents were murdered. My sister wasn't to be found, but I knew she'd eventually come here due to a project we were working on, which involved the suit I made that was taken away. But, that's about it. I'm here, and still trying to find the murder while staying alive myself." I explained in the best way I could.  
  
"Murdered? But who would murder your parents? Why?" Max seemed to go into a mode of concentration before asking. "What was your project? It might have smoething to do with it all. That's how Terry's dad was murdered."  
  
"I know. But believe me, it-" I stopped, again. I had slipped. Max would know by now something weird was going on.  
  
"Andie..."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"What was your project?"  
  
"I wanted to study Batman's suit, and see if there was anything I didn't already have that was better than his. Tabby and I were both on it, working as a team. Then the whole mix-up happened when she went out the night my parents were killed, and I haven't seen her since."  
  
"You were studying Batman?"  
  
"Yeah. The way his suit moved and the limits it had. I know its not a robot, I've seen blood come from it. And it doesn't act like a robot. I'm the one who defined robot."  
  
Max blinked. I knew all she could do was wait to tell Terry all of this juicy info. I could almost imagine it. "Hey Terry! Andie is really a genius and she's studying you!" I inwardly rolled my eyes. That would so just ruin my life.  
  
Luckily, a small fight had commenced between our favorite gang with painted faces, and another gang, The "T's." Not to much is heard about the "T's" in the show, so I had no clue what they would be like now. The bad thing was, we were in one of the gang's "territory," along with some others, and so, I knew, eventually, we'd be drawn into the fight. Goody. Just HAS to be like a cartoon. Just HAVE to draw in violence here and there. If this was like a real cartoon plot, I knew that this couldn't be good, but Batman would arrive soon.  
  
And he hit his cue perfectly. It was like magic. Batman was there, Max seemed to relax, and I looked up to the sky. How, oh how, did I know this?! It was almost too perfect. Then a shout brought me back to the fight.  
  
"He's losing! How is that possible?! He's losing!" An on-looked shouted.  
  
"Shit." Max mumbled under her breath. "Hope he's not beaten too badly. But, what could have triggered him to loose? It should be nothing to fight them."  
  
Two pairs of eyes studied everything in the scene, mine and Max's. Although, mine weren't untrained with the weaponry one of them had. Or so, it looked like a weapon. "Someone smart is working for the T's."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One of them has a control module. It's really not that complicated. I mean, you set it to the frequency of the suit and you can adjust the level's to your fighting capabilities. I'm guessing he's fighting them all as a regular guy, which would be why he's losing. And, if he loses, the gangs will continue to fight, and then we're dead for being on their territory." My eyes were narrowed in concentration, watching the fight.  
  
"We gotta get out of here, but we can't just leave him."  
  
"There's no way he's going to fight them all on his own. Especially with that device that the one has." One single thought passed through my head, and it brought a smirk to my face. "Hey, Max?"  
  
"What now, Andie? Something else they have?"  
  
"Nope. Just a question. Do you know how to fight?"  
  
"What?! You can't be serious!"  
  
"It'll come towards us eventually."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"I could have told you that." I smirked again, walking towards the fight. No one seemed to notice me, which was good. My target was the T with the control module. I took another step.  
  
Just my luck, Batman had to be distracted by someone like me. He shouted a warning, "Get back!"  
  
Instead of watching him, I watched the scene behind him. A Joker with a mean looking club smiled evilly as he raised it over his head, preparing to strike. "Oh shit..." I muttered under my breath. The club swung down, and without thinking, I yelled, "Terry! Look out!"  
  
Batman's head jerked back towards me in suprise. "Terry?!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
The club hit.  
  
***  
  
Yay! 6 chapters, and still rocking and rolling! Anyone who thinks this is getting corny, say, "I!" *listens to her subconscious tell her "I!"* Well, maybe my subconscious doesn't count. Hey! For all of you who actually read this author blurb, sorry about the cliffhanger. You know I can't NOT give you a cliffhanger! But, should I give the second instincts a name or just refer to them as "the annoying second instincts who constantly pop information I never knew before this stupid fic into my head"??? I dunnu. What do you think? Oh, and for all of you who are still wondering about the twin I mentioned... hmmm. Your wonders might be clarified in the next chapter. Then again, maybe no... Who knows?! The next chapter is gonna be longer than this one, though, because I'm in a happy mood! Hehe. Now, you MUST click the pretty review button! It's evil to not review this beautiful story I write for all of you! And, at any time, flames are welcome. I'm still amazed I haven't gotten one. Oh. Should it go PG13 because I said "shit?" Okay. Time to go. I talk to much, and I should be working on my story. Remember! THE REVIEW BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND!!!  
.~*~.  
Andie  
.~*~. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer thingy-Okay. I don't own anything. Now, My thanks go out to Bryan, my wonderful consultant buddy, and Alexandria, the person who came up with "Alter-sonsciouss." That's an awesome idea! And another thing. If you all like my fic, READ THE ONE BY Andromeda Silver!!! IT'S AWESOME! OKay. Now, onto review praise: Yes! I have over 100 reviews! You do all realize I'm the first BB fic to get that way, right?! THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVE!!! WHEEE HEE! I'm psyched. Okay. If this one isn't long enough, just say so, and I'll make one even longer, just because you all gave me 100 reviews! Wowiez! Now, read on. I'm getting into the actual plot now! *cackles evilly before letting the people finish reading*  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Make one small mistake and get your only source of good help knocked out. I should have given up right then and there. I felt like screaming, "I'm a small, helpless female! Somebody save me!"  
  
And I would have.  
  
If it weren't just exactly what would make this cartoon a cartoon.  
  
I bit my lip as I became noticed by one of the groups of fighting gang members. For some odd reason they all stopped fighting and looked at me. "Eh... hi?" I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. Maybe if I started running I'd have a head start...  
  
"Well, it's the girl from last night. First you get help from Bats and now you allow us to take him out? Thanks." The Joker from the night before... the lead one, who had grabbed my arm and tried to sound cocky.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault he's unprepared!" I shot back. _Gee, who's the idiot sounding cocky now, Andie?_  
  
Max watched from behind me, not sure whether or not she should jump in and help. I thought I was handling it pretty well so far. Until the Joker lashed out and his fist connected with my nose.  
  
A shout of suprise escaped my lips as I felt a trickle of blood come from my nose. I took a step back, watching the gangs. The T's were beginning to get interested in this new person the Jokerz were tormenting.  
  
My eyes caught the one who was holding the control device. _What are they after now!?_  
  
It was too late for the sneaky approach. I was busy trying to avoid random blows from the gangs, and throwing a few of my own, to keep track of the one "T" I really needed to be keeping track of. Everything wasn't going all so great, and I began to doubt my own strength.   
  
I slammed my foot into a guy behind me, listening to a sickening crunch come from his rib cage. He'd be hurting later. Unluckily, that move had caused me the biggest slip-up that night. Other than calling Terry Terry when he was in the Batman suit and I should have known that was a big no-no. Well, anyway, an idiot or two from behind ended up knocking me down, pinning me to the ground.  
  
My eyes searched the area for Max, but she had bailed. Batman was no where to be found. _Great. Juuuust great. I'm alone with some gang members who are about ready to make me say my last sentences._ A fist from one of the thugs began drawing ever closer, yet suddenly halted when a voice, might I add, a FEMALE voice, growled, "Leave her alone."  
  
And then, there was no one on me. They were all fighting a masked person in an all black outfit. Yet, their mask was different. It was like the old Robin's eyepiece. It allowed you to perfectly see her flaming red hair.  
  
Flaming. Red. Hair.   
  
There was only one other person I knew with that kinda hair. It had to be...  
  
"TABBY!"  
  
The masked person was suddenly next to me, smirking. "Bet you never thought you'd see me here."  
  
"Dammit! Lookout!"  
  
Tabby threw her fist up behind her, just like Batman did in the Return of the Joker movie, knocking out the idiot behind her. I blinked. Damn. She sure knew how to get into this whole cartoon gig. Especially since she was out manuevering all of the idiots who were after her. She was almost as good as Batman. Speaking of him, I now had time to find the idiot who had the control device. Or rather, I would have, if Tabby hadn't already broken up the fight and scared all the other gang members away.  
  
She landed beside me, smiling idiotically. "Hah! That was fun!"  
  
I blinked. "No fair! Why do you ALWAYS get to kick ass when I'm the ultimate fan?"  
  
"Because. You're the one who quit karate classes after blue belt."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at this. Then someone tapped me on my shoulder.  
  
It was Max.  
  
"Dude! No way, Andie! You made friends with-"  
  
"TABBY! Remember where we are."  
  
"Oh... Yeah."  
  
Max began to look confused about all of this, but she finally spoke. "This is really your sister?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. This is Tabby. And, I don't know where she's been because she hasn't told me yet." I put a tiny bit of emphasis on the last part of my statement. Okay, well, my view of tiny.  
  
"Uh, And... we gotta get outta here. I need to talk to you, because I probably know more on this situation than you do." Tabby looked around.  
  
"Don't call me And. It's a connecting word! Plus you're gonna confuse people!"  
  
"Whatever. Can we please get out of here?"  
  
"Sure. I'll take you to my house. Just follow." I liked playing perky. Be nice and then get info.  
  
I guess you could say it was kinda rude, but all in all, I just left Max standing there. That's okay. She'd get over it. Eventually. My cycle was far enough away from the major gang battle to not get totaled, and that pleased me. I hopped on it, enjoying the fact that it was mine, and caressing the flames painted on it with my hand. Turning to Tabby, I smiled, "Isn't it awesome?"  
  
She just blinked. I could tell she was jealous. It was either that, or my arrogance was starting to build up again, and I was gonna say something cocky. I figured it best to exclude the cocky part, and decided to change the subject and actually say goodbye to Max.  
  
I turned around to face her, since she was still standing in the same place. Not like she was gonna run a mile in a minute or two anyway. "Hey Max! I'll see you tomorrow, Okay? I hafta work out some things with my sister. And remember, tell NO ONE."  
  
She nodded, and waved. I don't know why, but I still didn't trust her. I shrugged off the feeling and pulled out of the lot. Tabby disappeared soon, and I figured she was following me in stealth. Stealth mode! That sounded sooo cool! And my sister was using it! That was even better! Cartoons were cool, especially when you are in them. Man, it could be a major like, corporation money thing if they gave out like, free tickets to "live" in a cartoon for a day. Too bad I was the one and only, well, aside from Tabby, to be able to enjoy it. I had been thinking about the cartoon so much that I didn't even notice I had come upon the apartment I lived in.  
  
I carefully pulled into the parking garage, turning off my cycle and walking towards the elevator. I remembered just how much I enjoyed the automatic elevators, and decided I'd take the stairs. I opened the door marked stairs when a voice startled me, making me jump.  
  
"Why the stairs? You better not live on the top floor, or I'm gonna hurt you."   
  
"Tabby! I dun like the elevators!" I complained.  
  
"C'mon! Terry knows how to use them! We found that out in the episode where he wore the Nightwing mask. If he can do it, you can." She crossed her arms over her chest, watching me.  
  
I continued to protest. "Nuh uh! No way! I rather have exercise! If you wanna do it, go ahead!"  
  
"Stop being a baby." Tabby grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards the elevator. I struggled in her ever-tightening grip, beginning to feel the circulation in my arm slow down. Then she finally let go. After I was in the elevator.  
  
"Dammit, Tabby! I dun like elevators!" I whined.  
  
"Incorrect command." The elevator chimed.  
  
Tabby and I exchanged glances before laughing, and then I gave up and told the elevator my floor number. Tabby leaned against a wall, enjoying the ride up. I thought it was boring, but at least it gave me a chance to think._Soon I'll get your side of the story, Tabs._  
  
The elevator door opened after long waiting, and I climbed out, kissing the floor and being the over-dramatic idiot I am. "Thank Hyne! We've landed!"  
  
"Uh, Andie. Hyne's Final Fantasy. This is Batman. We're still in our own world." Tabby reminded me.  
  
"Not ALL Final Fantasies have Hyne. Remember, ten has-"  
  
"Whatever! Lets just get to your apartment before anything weird pops up."  
  
"Deal."  
  
So, things seemed almost back to normal with my sister, now that she was here. Yet, they were almost _too_ normal. As soon as I had finished unlocking the door, I strode inside, spreading out my arms and twirling around to show off my apartment. "Cool, ain't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Now. Let's talk."  
  
"Geez! Not even a 'Hi! How are you? What's up?' to your own sister?!"  
  
"Andie. You were the one who brought us to this world. And now I want out." I was startled by the force Tabby put into her voice.  
  
"Tabs... What's wrong with you? Normally you'd love to be here!"  
  
"What's wrong with me?! I don't know, lets just say, uh, I appear in this world, and the character I am is being chased by some guys who were the ones who killed our parents. Not only that, but when I finally get home, you've moved to _Gotham._ Gotham! Of all places, Gotham! You were too blind to see that they knew we were coming here!"  
  
I blinked. My mouth was hanging open. What was wrong with her? She was never like this. "Tabatha! Get a grip! Me and you can make an inseperable and unbeatable team if we try! We could be SUPER HEROES!"  
  
"You don't get it, do you, Andie? This may be a cartoon, but its more real than you think. It's life. You have to play your cards right in order to get somewhere." Since when was Tabby a philosopher?  
  
"What do you mean?" I growled. She was beginning to annoy me.   
  
"Are you really that stupid? Did you gain nothing from coming here? Andie. We're smart. We have power if we use it. If we just do the right things, we can get somewhere."  
  
"Would the right things involve stealing?!"   
  
Tabby suddenly looked up from her lecturing position. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly open. I think she was slightly startled at the fact that I knew she did something.  
  
"Yeah. Act suprized, but don't think I wouldn't know about it when we look exactly alike. The police make references to those they know. Luckily, I had Max to prove I was at school the whole time." My twin still remained silent at all I said. "But you know, I sometimes can't help but wonder why you would have stolen something. Or, exactly what it was."  
  
"Andie, I did it for our protection."  
  
"Our protection my ass! We don't need to steal for protection! I have the police department looking after me. You could have just found me."  
  
"You don't get it! I needed that chip to finish the end of a bargain I set up!"  
  
This time it was my turn to be suprized. "Bargain?! You set up a bargain? With who?"  
  
"The T's said if I gave them a way to bring Batman down, they'd protect us. It seemed reasonable, Andie. I mean, the police aren't that strong. The T's? They have a whole gang who could help."  
  
"Protect us from who? Tabby, I almost had Batman on our side and now you're bringing him down?! He's stronger than the T's because he's got friends in the GOOD LEAGUE! How could you do that? I mean, get real! You're working with the wrong people to bring down Batman! BATMAN! Are you listening to me Tabby? You know, Batman? The guy in the black suit with a bright red bat across his chest? The one who we absolutely adore and would have given our life to live a day in Gotham City? And now that we have it, you're ruining it! Sometimes, I can't beilieve you. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one-"  
  
"Uh, Andie-"  
  
"Don't 'Uh, Andie' me. I never interrupted YOU in one of your lectures. You never once listened....to... me...." I trailed off, watching her glance shift from me to something behind me. Only then did I realize something was seriously wrong. I gulped, slowly turning around to face the same black-suited person with a red bat across the chest that I had just been talking about. I don't know why, but right then I felt extremely short, when in all reality, I was only an inch or two shorter. I think it was the tall, pointy ears. He no longer held a cocky grin, but instead, looked rather annoyed. Or, to be more precise, pissed.  
  
"Eh..." Tabby took a step back, glancing around nervously.  
  
"How the hell am I always found?!" I cried out. "I can never win at hide-and-seek!"  
  
"You leave an open trail, and talk to much."  
  
What a cocky statement. _I'm going to sue the creators of Terry for making him a smart ass..._  
  
"By open trail, you wouldn't happen to mean, putting a tracer on Andie while she stood in awe watching me fight?" Tabby shot back.  
  
"WHAT?!" I screamed, looking at Batman. "No fair! You're a cheater! I demand a rematch!"  
  
Batman rolled his eyes before turning to speak to both of us. "You're both going in, and I'm afraid you won't get your rematch for quite sometime."  
  
"Going in?" I was clearly confused. "But I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Not according to this." Batman held out his wrist and then took out a tiny sound card. I had seen one before, but at the time, I couldn't remember which episode. However, episodes didn't matter right then, because Tabby didn't seem too happy with the fact that she was gonna serve time.  
  
"You won't get me anywhere." I was amazed at the speed my sister used to lunge towards Batman, and barely jumped back before she crashed into me _and_ him.  
  
"Tabby! What are you doing?!" I shouted when I saw she had Batman by the throaght. Her grip must have been tight because he sure as hell looked like he couldn't breathe.  
  
"I'm making sure this Bat doesn't talk, of course."  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?!" My eyes were wide, and I stood waiting for a reply.  
  
"No. I'm protecting us."  
  
Only after she said that did I realize it was becoming a losing battle for Batman. My mind clicked that I could help him, and I decided to. With a huge rush of adrenaline coming to my aid, I made a lunge for my sister, tackling them both to the ground, and knocking Tabby's mask from her face. I was glad to hear the gasp from Batman as he finally took a breath of air.   
  
While I struggled to hold Tabby back, Batman sturggled to get out from her grip. As soon as I had a good hold on my sister, I pushed myself to a standing position, bringing her with me. Batman was up in no time, and then Tabby and I were fighting.  
  
"Andie! Let me go!"  
  
"I'm not gonna let you hurt him!"  
  
"He's going to ruin everything!"  
  
"Wrong! You're going to ruin everything if I let you go!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Andie." Now she's sounding sincere?  
  
"For what?"  
  
"This."  
  
With one, swift, fluid motion, my sister twisted around and slammed me into the wall. I flinched when she raised her fist, but the flinching sure didn't help when it hit, cuz it still hurt. I staggered forward, my lip bleeding by now, anddove for her legs, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"You're mean!" I screamed at her, trying not to hurt her, even though she was seriously hurting me when she thrashed. I finally staggered away from her, breathing heavily. I never recalled fighting with her _this_ much at home.   
  
Apparently, Tabby hadn't had enough of fighting, because when I stood straight again, she lashed a foot out and kicked me in the chest, sending me into my big-screen TV. Not only did that hurt me, but it hurt the TV, and any girl should know NEVER kick another chick in the chest. Because, face it. IT HURTS!  
  
After climbing out of my now broken TV, bleeding a bit, but glad nothing was serious, I tackled her again. It was then I was reminded Batman was still there because he tried pulling us apart. It wasn't really working for him, and Tabby ended up throwing a punch in his face, causing him to stagger back, and causing me to finally decide to hurt her, by throwing one of my own at her.  
  
When we were standing again, Tabby and I were both breathing heavily. We were both in a stand off, ready to fight again. Tabby bent over to pick up her mask, and stupidly, I let her, not thinking anything of it. Until, I saw the evil smile cross her face. Then I knew I had definately let her do a wrong move.  
  
"If you aren't with me, then you're against me, whether we're blood or not. This will continue later, Andie. And you too, Bats." Her smile dropped at Bats, for he wasn't there. She shrugged and dropped a smoke bomb, sending the fumes everywhere and causing me to practically choke while she made her get away. I sank to the floor in a coughing fit, not able to get up.  
  
Where was Batman? The whir of engines that could only be from the Batmobile answered that. As for Tabby? She was gone. And me? Well, I was choking on the rest of the gas before it finally thinned enough for me to get a decent breath of air. I staggered to a standing position, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of my lip while examining the small throbbing pain in my arm. It just so happened my wondrous TV betrayed me and neatly sliced a gash a few inches below the spot where my arm and shoulder met. I whined. "Stupid TV. You just hafta be mean and help my sister!"  
  
I coughed one last time, clearing my lungs of any last traces of gas before making my way to the bathroom to clean the gash. Only after I tried cleaning it with my shirt in the way, did I decide it best to remove my shirt first and THEN clean it. I complained about my new shirt going to waste because of the torn sleeve while peeling it off, but once it was off, I noticed something. It was small, shiny, and black and red.  
  
"So this is what the tracer is..." I sighed, slipping it in my pocket, and then remembering it was still active. I dug around in my pocket for it and set iton the bathroom counter, next to the sink. "Stupid tracer."  
  
I began thinking about how I was going to find Tabby. I knew I'd need a good computer, but mine wasn't at the best level of access right then. And then I had my Batman problem. I hissed when the anestetic hit my arm, but still thought about three things:"Tabby, computer, Batman. Computer, Batman, Tabby? No. Batman, computer, Tabby. Hey! Wait a second! Batman, computer, Tabby! That's it!" A smile slid across my face while I wrapped a bandage around my upper arm, covering the gash. It was a perfect plan! I'd use Batman's computer to locate Tabby! I was sure that if he put a tracer on me, he'd hafta to have bugged Tabby.  
  
Picking up my shirt, I folded it, yet something else drew my eye to it. I lifted one brow, examining closer, to find yet another black piece of metal with red on it. My eyes widened as I realize what that meant. Batman had bugged me, _twice_, thinking he got both of us. I groaned, looking towards the ceiling. "Goody. Now my plans go down the drain. This isn't fun anymore!"  
  
Slamming my fists down on the bathroom counter, I glared at my reflection. My plans were ruined, but aside from a cut lip and arm, I had minimal damage and seemed okay. But I sure as hell didn't feel it. Now I just needed a new plan.  
  
"Andie. You are an idiot. You're stuck here, and you're doing nothing about it. Think, stupid. THINK!" I growled. When I needed it most, my alter-Andie self couldn't just shove those wonderful stray facts into my head. Either that, or my alter-self was just as clueless as the real life me. "Alrighty then. Major priority: Find sister."  
  
The only way I could find my sister would be with the Batcomputer. It was the best super-tech computer around, and could get into just about anything my heart desired. Plus, Tabby might be hiding with the T's, and I wasn't exactly aware of which territory was "theirs." Yet, I knew the batcomputer would be, for Batman definately had to fight them. A smile fell upon my face and I raced to my room, threw on a tight black shirt, and headed out the door.  
  
I skidded to a halt in front of the elevator, looking longingly to the door marked "stairs." Elevator. Stairs. Elevator. Stairs. Hmm. Tough question. Biting my lip, I dodged through the doorway and began my trip down the stairs. Running would give me an adrenaline rush and make things more fun. Who cared if it was over fifty flights? A lot of adrenaline was a good thing, and I needed time to plan, didn't I?  
  
Okay. So, I get to the cave, but which enterance do I use? i mean, there are like a million. Well, I couldn't just waltz into the house, so that narrowed down about half my enterances. Hah. Half. Still quite a few to go. Unless, of course, I was exaggerating. So I didn't exactly have a plane or boat either. That edited out all the harbor enterances. Stupid enterances. There were so many. Okay, so in all reality, there was only one left that I knew of. and if I hadn't been a fan of both the original Batman and Batman Beyond, I would have never thought about it. What better than to use the _original_ enterance?  
  
My only problem with that was that I'd be speeding straight at a cave that had a secret wall that just might not open when I wanted it to. It was set on a computer, and I'd need the right code to get it open. _ No problem! I've already go the right system in my cycle!_  
  
I swear, if my cartoon self instincts were to appear in front of me suddenly, I'd give them a kiss. And they would have deserved it.  
  
Now, only one last problem, I hoped. Bruce and the doggie would be in the cave, most likely babbling incoherantly to Terry while he babbled back in reply. If I wanted to slip in and out, I'd need a distraction that wouls last at least ten minutes and by me the time I needed to wuickly do my work. I knew Terry would definately still be out, for there was no way Bruce would let him get away after the whole little act we played in my apartment. He would have either sat and watched the tracers, or tailed Tabby. Which, if he tailed Tabby, he wouldn't be able to follow her for long. Her suit just had one too many gadjets that his didn't.  
  
My train of thought was broken momentarily as I reached the parking garage, locating my cycle. I instantly reached for the keypad on the dash, typing in the memorized code for the Batcave. It was set in a few seconds, and I silently cheered. Now all I needed was the distraction.  
  
Naturally, I thought an explosion would be fun, but it would be a bit too much, and slightly more obvious. I needed something that would get enough of Ace's attention to draw Bruce away from his beloved Batcomputer. And I had just the perfect plan.  
  
Hopping on my cylce, I revved the engine while flipping down the visor on my helmet. I took a deep breath while heading out of the garage and onto the street.  
  
Operation Kung Chu Hai was about to be put into commission. Okay, so maybe I'm bad at naming my operations, but at least you get the point. And if not, well, sorry. I was headed for the Batcave, ready for my plan to take effect as soon as I made my pitstop...  
  
  
  
***Hey!!! Cool! Lookie! This is nifty! REAL nifty! Another POV change! Whee!***  
  
  
  
First black ears perked up, drawing a head up along with them shortly afterwards. Something had disturbed him from his peaceful sleep, and he sniffed slightly. Ace knew something was up, but he didn't know exactly what yet.  
  
Bruce watched his canine companion, wondering if it was anything serious, but knowing if it were, Ace would give further signs. He quickly dismissed it as yet another stray bat that had flown up the stairwell and gotten caught in the clock. He angrilly muffled someting about it being the, "third on this week."  
  
"What was that?" A voice asked over the intercom, demanding clarification.  
  
"Nothing, McGinnis. Get back to work."  
  
"Right... What are the locations of the tracers so far?"  
  
The clicking of a keyboard was heard as Bruce brought up the tracers on screen before replying, "They haven't left the house yet."  
  
"What?! That can't be right! I saw Tabby run. Andie should be the only one there!"  
  
"Are you sure you put the tracer on Tabby?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm posative."  
  
"They are twins, you know. You could have easily mixed up."  
  
"Look, I know I put it on her! I'm not that-"  
  
Terry's last sentence was cut off as Ace snarled, his teeth baring. In no time, he was up and scrambling towards the steps, a loud round of barking going along with him. He ran up the steps an out of site. Bruce turned to call him back, angrilly shouting the dog's name. "Ace!"  
  
"What's with the mutt?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."  
  
"Hang on, I'll be there to help in a minute."  
  
"McGinnis, you-" Bruce didn't even bother finishing, for the connection had been cut. There was no point in telling Terry what to do sometimes. He grumbled something about disobedient teenagers before getting up and heading for the stairs.  
  
Ace was already outside barking and snapping at something. It didn't look like a person from Bruce's view, but then again, he lived at Wayne Manor, a place known for being filled with ominous shadows cast upon everything.   
  
As soon as he was close enough to see what Ace was barking at, Bruce became even more confused, though his face didn't show it very well. Batman dropped from the Batmobike overhead, prepared to attack anyone or anything that had dared to crawl over the area, only to be faced by...  
  
"A kitten?" Terry sounded both confused and annoyed, and he clearly looked it, even with the mask covering his face. He raised an eyebrow, looking over the creature. "And a robot at that. So, basically, Ace chased a robotic cat."  
  
Ace continued barking at the robot. Terry didn't even think he was going to stop to take a breath. Bruce examined it before bending over to pick it up. As soon as it saw Bruce, it stood from its sitting position, and took a step back, hissing.  
  
"It even acts real. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was. Well, also if it weren't completely made of metal." Terry reached down and scooped up the cat, which had ended up backing up until it bumped into him.  
  
"Something is making Ace bark, and I wouldn't doubt that there are sound waves coming from it that only Ace can hear." Bruce took the cat from Terry, trying not to get clawed by it, even though it didn't even have claws.  
  
"Sound waves? Weird. But who would send something after the mutt?"  
  
"I don't know." Bruce found the "off" switch to the cat and flicked it, causing the cat to become imobile and no longer in it's weird form of "living." Ace whined once, but then straightened up, acting like his normal self.  
  
"It couldn't be Shriek, could it?" Terry asked, stripping off the mask and sending the Batmobile back to the cave.  
  
"Well, last time I checked, Shriek didn't go to your school." Bruce showed Terry the belly of the cat where a label on it clearly read, "Property of Hamiltion Hill High."  
  
  
  
*** Wow! That was a fun! Back to you, Andie!***  
  
  
  
So. The school was now one cat-bot less. They wouldn't miss it. Or, at least, not too terribly. I had set the cat bot off, and it would go off in about a minute. So, now all I needed to do was head towards the cave. I gulped, grimmacing as a cartoon of myself being splattered played in my mind.  
  
"Please... work correctly." I begged, caressing my cycle. I set the code one last time before revving my engine again. "One for the money, two for the go. Three to get ready, and four...to...GO!"  
  
I took off, speeding down the path. It was just as creepy as the movies made it out to be. You know, heading down that path. I shuddered, not that I was afraid or anything. The wind was cold...  
  
The cave wall soon came into view, and I bit my lip so hard it began to bleed. I didn't care what the hell world I was in or who was the god, but I mumbled, "Hyne help me." As I squeezed my eyes shut... about to make impact with the wall...  
  
  
  
  
  
Woo hoo! It wasn't as much of a cliffhanger as I suspected... I could have made it worse, but, I thought this would work fine. Heh. Enjoy! Chapter 8 is now being worked on, and should be done... soon? I dunnu. Be proud, though! You're reading the first BB fic to get over 100 reviews! Now, click the purty button reviews that alows you to submit them, and enjoy!  
.~*~.  
Andie  
.~*~. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Okay. We;ve been through this. I DON'T OWN BATMAN! I WN ANDIE AND TABBY AND THATS ABOUT IT FOR NOW!  
Alrighty. Now. Sorry if this isn't as long as you had hoped, but if you're smart, you might begin to get a clue about Andie. First things first though, I must thank Bryan, so: THANK YOU BRYAN! Next, I must thank my reviewers, so: THANK YOU ALL MY LOYAL FANS! Now, that's it. Read on and enjoy! And review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Terry blinked, looking over the cat. "No way! This is from an advanced class. Advanced AI, I think. Max is in it."  
  
"Then only someone who was in it would be able to program it." Bruce had a weird way of asking questions with statements.  
  
"Not entirely. Max told me that they had barely begun in that class, but..." Terry's eyes widened with a sudden realization.  
  
"But what, McGinnis?"  
  
"Andie programmed the bot right away, and got it walking and purring and everything. She deleted the program before Max could take a look." Terry met Bruce's glance and instantly thought the same thing.  
  
"How does she know, McGinnis?"  
  
"I don't know?! She called me 'Terry' when I was fighting, but I acted like I didn't know the guy!"  
  
"She must've saw right through it."  
  
"Dammit. I hate to think something bad is going to happen because of me."  
  
"McGinnis, now's not the time to-"   
  
Bruce's last statement was cut off as Ace suddenly sped back into the house, following a loud, annoying beeping that had started going on. Terry began to feel even worse.  
  
"Someone's trying to get into the Batcave!" Bruce yelled. "Go find out who."  
  
Terry sighed while pulling the hood of the suit back down and running into the house. He followed almost directly on Ace's heels, racing towards the clock. He ran about three more steps before the alarm finally stopped. "What the-? It stopped?"  
  
  
  
***Andie! It's your turn again! WAKE UP, DUMMY!***  
  
  
  
"WOOOOOO HOOOO!" I shouted, glad the door worked. Apparently a few of the occupants of the cave weren't to happy with my shout. They flew from their hanging places and screeched as they searched for an opening. The cave wall was working fine, since it hadn't slid down yet.  
  
I smiled, facing forward yet again as I skidded to a halt inside the Batcave. I slid sideways, instead of using the brakes, to come to a halt. It was more fun than the regular way of stopping. And, I wasn't in a regular place, so it didn't require regular stopping.  
  
I slipped off my helmet to see better, since the visor was darkened for use in the sun. Not that it was exactly sunny durning the night, but I still wore it down anyway. It was cool. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I decided it best to take a look around. And I did. In complete awe. I couldn't believe it!  
  
"This is the Batcave?!" My jaw dropped, along with my helmet. The small crash shook me a bit, and I bent over to pick it up, setting it neatly on my bike before making my way over to the large console.   
  
Just the sight of the computer made me drool. It was awesome. I didn't even know how much more advanced it was, but it sure was a hell of a lot more advanced than anything I'd find, unless, of course, I were to build it myself. "I bet this gets a crazy internet connection!"  
  
I looked at the chair in front of it. Bruce's chair. My smile widened. This was AWESOME! Everything I had ever dreamed of was now here, in front of my eyes! My favorite cartoon, come to life! I almost felt like a kid again. I even dared to- plop down on the chair.  
  
_Right. Now time for work._ I told myself, concentrating on the console. I clicked a few keys, bringing up a random file or two to begin my search. It was amazing! Everything came up as soon as it was typed in, and not only that, but it got just the right files! I quickly typed in Tabby's name, and got about a million descriptions. Last name would make a more specific search, except..._AH! I don't have a last name!_ Oookay. Skip that plan. Guess it wasn't exactly going to go my way. I thought of something else I could put, when it came to me! I just typed in, "No last name available."  
  
"Yes!" I whispered to myself happily. It narrowed my files down to twelve. Going from over five hundred to twelve was a major bonus. I decided I'd print them all, and then get the hell outta there so I wouldn't get caught. I could always pull another stupid stunt and go sight seeing again when I wanted.  
  
I searched for the print button, standing up so I could look at the console better. Man, if there is nothing more confusing than finding a print button, I wouldn't even begin to doubt it. Taking a step back to examine the keyboard better, I bumped into the chair. This wasn't good, because it caused me to get off balance. I swayed nervously, before pushing my weight forward to even out and balance again. That didn't exactly work according to plan either.  
  
Instead of getting of balance again, I landed on the console's controls. My eyes went wide as at first, a loud beep was made, and then I covered my ears as an annoying screeching noise emitted from it. "Shit!" I muttered. I must have slipped and hit something wrong. _ Well, der, Andie. You're not exactly coordinated._  
  
My first instinct was to run, but my second one seemed even better. _Turn the damned thing off and get your papers!_ "Right!" I said aloud, mainly just agreeing with myself.  
  
Turning off the alrm required a code, and I didn't exactly have the time to guess over four bazillion different codes. Plus, I didn't really have a computer that would be able to help me guess the codes, and narrow down my time to about thirty seconds. Or so, I thought.  
  
My alter instincts had suddenly taken over, quickly unstrapping my watch from my wrist. I pulled a few wires out that had been hidden in the strap that held my watch on. Quickly wiring them into the computer, I pressed a few buttons on the face of the watch, and within in seconds, a small humming noise came from the watch before the alarm stopped.  
  
I blinked as the "real" me began to take over again. "Now, that was weird..." I shook my head, as if I were in a trance, and finally pressed the print button, which I had somehow located quite easily after all the havoc. I sat in the chair, leaning back, and peaking my fingers in front of my face. I found it funny to be immitating Bruce at the point and time. I'd be out of there in seconds, as soon as the last six pages printed. Or so I thought.  
  
  
  
***Whee! This is fun! I like POV changes, don't you?***  
  
  
  
So maybe it was only a trick. Or maybe Bruce was just testing him again. Or maybe, just maybe, it was nothing at all, just a slight malfunction. Then again, Bruce could be right, and someone could be in the Batcave. The only thing that came to mind was: _ Who?_ and _How?_  
  
Terry continued cautiously down the staircase, ready for anything, but hoping for nothing. He didn't really feel like taking on a whole bunch of people right now. Or even one person. Tabby had been enough for him. Her "suit" (If you could call it that. In Terry's mind it didn't seem thick enough and it didn't move in the right way.) was much stronger than his, and it wasn't very fun to fight her.  
  
Yet he knew he should proctect his secret. If anything got out, he could instanly be found, or his family killed. Or one of his close friends. He thought of Max and Dana, deciding that kicking whoever's ass was down there would be the right thing to do.  
  
Nothing looked unharmed in the cave. Nothing out of the ordinary. He scanned around the room, when something on the computer page caught his eye. "Printing page 14 of 19." Terry knew something was up then, because he didn't recall anyone printing anything. He looked to the chair, though the back of it was too tall for him to see anyone. Yet when he looked to the floor, he could see the legs dangling off the edge of the seat. Almost like a kid.  
  
_Why would a kid break into the Batcave?_ Terry thought. He quickly dismissed the idea for he found it to bepossible foa kid to do so. Slowly, he crept over to the chair. Gently placing his hand on the back, he spun the chair around...  
  
  
  
***Beef. It's Andie's turn. Don't worry... I know these Charrie switches are annoying, but ya love me anyway, right?***  
  
  
  
"Hey! I was just about to play solitaire!" I growled, knowing it was Terry. In the Batsuit. Could he have been any louder coming down the stairs?!  
  
He looked suprized to see me, even through the suit. Hmm. I could only wonder why. He seemed confused at first. I figured he didn't know which twin it was.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not evil! I'm-"  
  
"Andie. Yes. I know. You and your sister's personalities are quite different."  
  
I blinked. Okay, so he was smarter than he looked. Well, I sure hoped so, seeing as he was Batman. My role model had to be smarter than me...   
  
Oi, wait. That wasn't possible in this... uh... well, I didn't know whether or not it was an episode, book, movie, fanfic, or what. So, it wasn't possible in this world. I tried picturing Terry programming a robot like my cat yet screwing up majorly and having it end in him throwing the bot across the room. I giggled. He gave me a crazy look again.  
  
"Ya know, you can take off that damned mask already, Terry. Don't think I don't know who you are..."  
  
Terry was about to protest, but someone in the shadows spoke instead. "Just listen to her, McGinnis. She seems to know a lot."  
  
"Brucie! Can I call you Brucie? Or just Bruce... Or Mr. Wayne? Nah... too formal. I like Brucie. And I can't forget Ace! Hehe. Terry... called him Scooby. Hehe." I giggled again, after jumping out of my chair and walking towards Ace. He growled at me. I watched him cautiously and bit my lip.  
  
Bruce and Terry exchanged glances, and watched me, amazed. Finally, Brucie broke the silence. "I believe this belongs to you?" In his outstretched hand was the cat I programmed.  
  
My tone of voice suddenly switch from giddy to serious. I pondered at how weird I was acting, but hey! It sure as hell was fun! "Oh, look! You brought back Tabby!" I took the cat from his hands and gave it a tight hug.  
  
I suddenly halted all actions of mine, opening on eye seeng as it had ben closed, and lookd yet again at Bruce and Terry, who were back to giving me that wierd look like was somewhat insane. I cleared my throat and set the cat down. Standing straighht again, I watched Bruce and Terry, waiting for their response.  
  
They seemed too puzzled at first to answer. Well, at least Terry did. Bruce's face stayed emotionless, not even giving me the slightest hint what he was thinking. In fact, he looked a teensy bit mad. I sighed, and began t apy foot impatiently. This was getting boring fast. I had places to go and people to meet! I couldn't be there all night!  
  
"What were you doing down here?"  
  
"Oh! Well, you see, I was gonna play solitaire while waiting for my file to print because it was getting boring waiting for all those pages to print. But Terry came up behind me and he ruined it!" I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
Terry looked at me, eyes wide with amazement. He still had the stupid mask on. Oh well. I figured he probably liked it. Bruce still looked the same. Then again, when didn't he?  
  
"How did you get in?" Bruce asked rather sternly.  
  
I blinked, screwing up my face a bit so it looked like I was thinking hard. "Well, I used the old enterance, that has the cave door in it... Yeah." I looked down the way I came, seeing a small light at the end of the tunnel. Literally. Ooops. I guess it didn't close all the way.  
  
"Old enterance?" Terry blinked and looked at me in the same weird way he had been the whole night. Only thing was, this time it was slightly more intense.  
  
"Well, duh! The Batmobile had to get out somehow! It didn't originally fly, ya know!"  
  
This time a look of shock appeared not only on Terry's, but now Bruce's. I sighed, looking up at the cave wall. "Okay, fine. I guess I'll just hafta show ya." I gestured while I spoke. I watched them while adding a hint of annoyance to my facial expressions.   
  
"See, it was down here where I came in!" I yelled while running towards the cave exit/enterance. I glanced over my shoulder while running to see if they were paying close attention.  
  
Something else caught my eye instead. Terry's eyes were set on me, and suddenly he released something. I knew all too suddenly that I had seen these in MANY cartoons. It was a bolo!  
  
"HEY!" I shouted and ducked, seeing as it was aimed for my upper torso. I shot a hand into the air, catching the bolo, and glaring at Batman. "That was mean!" I looked down at the bolo, and decided he might like it back. I threw it back to him.  
  
I watched as it reached him in a split second, only, he didn't catch it. Instead, seeing as my aim was slightly off, it caught around his knees and tightened. I bit my lip and cringed as he stumbled and fell to the ground. Oops. That wasn't what I intended. "Sorry!" I yelled while beginning to run back over to them. I stopped, looking at my cycle, wondering then why Terry threw the bolo in the first place. He didn't think I was trying to escape, did he? I mean, I had already passed up my mode of transportation...  
  
Deciding that he probably couldn't have seen where I was very well, I started back towards him, skidding to a halt in front of him. Terry didn't exactly look pleased to see me, and when he finally got the bolo off, he lunged.  
  
"Eep!" I jumped, and ran behind Bruce, shaking a bit. I peeked out from behind Bruce, to see Terry still looking angry, but now even more confused.  
  
Terry glared at me, and then Bruce, before he growled. "All right! There is something wrong with her! She's not like this at school!"  
  
Bruce, eyeing both me and Terry suspiciously, finally turned to me and spoke. "Why did you come here if you wanted to play solitaire?"  
  
I brightened up instantly. "Oh! I didn't want to play solitaire! I was printing a file that I couldn't get on my computer, and I knew the bat computer could."  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!!" Terry shouted suddenly. I jumped at it, startled. I don't like being yelled at.  
  
"Well, uh..." I bit my lip. Again. I culdn't exactly tell them flat out they were a cartoon. That wouldn't work out. I decided to blame it on a project I had been doing. "Well, you see, I had started a project a while back about Batman, because I was interested in it. So, I decided to study it, and I did, and I soon figured out a lot. I mean, any idiot could sooner or later put two and two together." Bruce seemed slightly offened at that, so I made a quick cover-up. "Well, I mean, it was hard to find out unless you have the right equipment, because of all the computer and security locks, but fortunately for me and you, I'm the only one capable of it, well, other than Tabby."  
  
Bruce blinked. Terry blinked. I blinked, and waited for someone to say something. Finally, Bruce did, and he was a little calmer about it than Terry. "What did you need to look up." It was more of a statement then a question, and I figured how Bruce like it was.  
  
"Well, my sister, Tabby, has been acting weird lately, and I can't help but wonder why. I know she never acted like it before. Well, at least, not around her boyfriend." I immediatly grew annoyed at the thought of Tabby and her stupid boyfriend. But, that was back in the real world. I sighed. "Then again, Tabby could have been bopped on the head one to many times when helping out the stupid T's so they could 'destroy' you."  
  
Terry suddenly look _very_ alert. I thought back on what I had said and realized why before he spoke. "Your sister is helping the T's get me?! It all makes sense now. It seems like she'd be the only one to give them that... whatever it was that they used."  
  
"You mean PMS."  
  
"What?!" Terry raised an eyebrow, looking a little weirded out. Bruce gave me a kinda side-glance.  
  
"PMS. Power Modulating System. It's actually run on a frequency that can be avoidable. Of course, the T's call it 'The Remote,' and seeing as they only have the IQ of a banana, they hired my sister to make it in a payment to 'protect' her from whoever the hell may be after us. Though, I doubt anyone would be, other than enemies of my parents. If they even dared to come after us." I snorted at the thought. "Stupid losers. I'd like to see hem take me on once I've rebuilt half of my supplies."  
  
Terry still looked suprised, but now Bruce looked interested. He decided to dig further. "If it is set on a frequency that is avoidable, then how do we avoid it?"  
  
It took me a moment two think about that. I would have taken a shorter ammount of time, had I not been trying to stifle a laugh from Terry's now extremely confused face. It was so easy to tell his expressions with the mask still on. "Well, it would just require a little bit of modifying your suit. Mainly just a simple tune up or to that wouldn't allow any foreign frequencies in until it cracked the code, but have the code set up to constantly be changing and only accessable from the Batcomputer."  
  
"Show me."  
  
"Well, I'd need the suit. Your minion seem's to still be wearing it, like an idiot. Not like he doesn't need to prove he's not Terry anymore. He's already acted it." I smirked slightly, watching Terry. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to react because Bruce told him to get the suit off.  
  
Bruce seemed rather interested in what I had to say, and no longer angered at the fact I was there. Maybe interest in what I knew was taking over, and he had forgotten about it. I shrugged, looking around and rocking back and forth on my feet while waiting for Terry to return. Bruce wasn't exactly a man of words, so it was slightly boring.  
  
I glanced over to the computer while waiting, seeing that my pages had been finished for quite some time. Walking over to the console, I bent over and picked them up, flipping through the files. A few had pictures, and a few didn't. None of the pictures were of Tabby, so I automatically put those on the bottom.  
  
Annoyed footsteps were approaching and I heard the slam of the suit on the work table. Turning around, I saw Terry standing by the table, arms crossed over his chest, and a pure annoyed look set on his face. I grimaced, thinking it was all my fault he was pissed, but remember it was the way he chose to react, not the way that I said things.  
  
"Well..." I broke the silence. "Let's, uh... Get to work?"  
  
Bruce was already set to looking at the suit under a microscope type object. Terry just glared at me, annoyed. I walked over to the table, searching over the suit with bare eyesight first. I noticed small rips in the neck, and looked to Terry. Thin red lines were there, looking almost as if they had bled a little. So Tabby _had_ hurt him. Slightly.  
  
Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a small monocle, one that I had specially made for electronics. The suit before my eyes became a mass of tangled wires. Bruce looked up from his working position on fixing the ripped neck to watch me.  
  
I quickly located the main system of the suit, and worked on programming it. The suit was built differently from the one I had made, so modifications had to be made. Within seconds, I had crossed a few wires and whatnot to serve the purpose I needed. Simple.  
  
"Alright. You're set to go." I confirmed. Bruce seemed suprised, but not Terry.  
  
"So, now you act normal." He muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow, watching him.  
  
"Now you're being the genius you're supposed to be."  
  
"And that means...?"  
  
"Nothing. Just... Nevermind."  
  
"Right. Terry, I think you're whacked."  
  
This seemed to confuse him, and he muttered something that I barely made out as, "Stupid wanna be."  
  
"Wanna be? Hmph. Excuse me if I ever did want your profession."  
  
Terry's attention once more snapped towards me, and he seemed amazed that I had heard. His expresion stiffened again as he retorted, "Well, you sure seemed willing to fight when that Remote was used on me."  
  
"You needed help! That's the only reason!"  
  
"Right. I heard what you said in the apartment."  
  
"Heard what I said? I think you're insane."  
  
Terry smirked, preparing to mimic me. "The one who we absolutely adore..."  
  
I paled. "Shut up." I growled.  
  
"Oh! Look who's mad now."  
  
I glared, but decided it would best if I didn't let it get to me. Turning away, I strode towards my cycle, deciding I should just leave. Terry laughed as I walked away, and I growled yet again. "Stupid flying rodent. You should be grounded. Literally."  
  
This seemed to offend both Bruce and Terry. Either that, or someone wanted to keep me here. The low rumble and loud KA-THUNK couldn't have been from anything other than the enterance I needed. I gulped, and turned around yet again.  
  
Bruce was standing by the computer, his hand hovering above the button that closed the door. Okay, so Bruce fixed the door. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal, was it?  
  
Terry didn't seem to pleased, but he didn't say anything, and I glanced at Bruce. Maybe the cartoon wasn't as fun as I wished. He seemed more stern than ever.   
  
"Uh... Bruce. Can you please open the door again?" I asked. I just got a stare as a reply. I sighed. "Alright. Fine. I know the drill. You can leave me here and make me stay so your secret is safe. Well, guess what. I'm not gonna deal with that. I wanna go home. I've got what I need. That's it."  
  
To my suprise, I had been watching Bruce so intently that I hadn't noticed when Terry slipped behind me. I jumped as his voice rang in my ears. "Well, like you said. You know the drill, so we're keeping you here anyway."  
  
It was then I felt the steel tip of a tranquilizer hit my shoulder, and heard the click of it being injected into my system.  
  
  
  
  
  
AAAAAHHHH! Oh.. oops. Sorry. Heh. Well, amazingly, I don't have much to say after this chapter, so..., REVIEW?! And the next one will be longer than this. I PROMISE! BIG IDEAS! Hehe. Review! Remember, it's evil if you don't! Ciao for now!  
.~*~.  
Andie  
.~*~. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lookie! And update! In just 5 days! I think we get it by now that I don't own BB... so, enough with the disclaimers, right? Right.  
Alrighty. Here's the deal. Once again, I'd like to thank my "agent", Bryan. And, I'd like to thank all my fans! Because, guess what?! YOU GUYS ROCK! ^.^ Okiez... And now. Here is a note: If you have any questions or comments, or have an idea of what's going on but don't want to spoil it for others in a review, feel free to e-mail or IM me. My address is DbleAABattery@aol.com. Yeah. Well, hope you like this chapter.. it's nice and long because I figured it just HAD to be! A few suspicions should be relieved.. but.. not all. Enjoy! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
My eyes cracked open a teensy bit. I could hear talking in the background, and the back of my head hurt. Opening my eyes all the way, I soon realized that I was in the same place where I had fallen. Apparently they hadn't decided what to do with me.  
  
And after all I did for them! They just had to go off an be mean! I swear, they weren't being fair. Sitting up, I soon realized that neither Terry nor Bruce were paying attention to me. They probably thought I was out cold. Well, I guess it was their fault for leaving me sitting, unattended to.  
  
I blinked once and looked around. My cycle was still in the same place, and the files I had printed out were sitting on top of the work table, along with the suit. A plan began to form in my head on what to do. I wanted out, they wanted to keep me in. Well, if they _really_ wanted to keep me in, they would have worked harder to make it impossible for me to leave. I crept into a standing position, smiling mischeviously. This was gonna be one hell of a ride, and fun at that!  
  
The only thing my plan was lacking was a distraction to get Bruce away from the computer. Then I'd be home free. I looked around, becoming thankful that it was a Bat_cave_ and not something else because my eyes landed on a nice sized rock. I picked it up, ready for my distraction.   
  
And it was off. I launched the rock towards the opposite wall of the cave, then dropped back do to the floor to "play dead" or rather, "asleep." The rock drew Ace's attention at first, but I guess it was too far back in the cave to be heard by Terry or Bruce. However, I heard it bounce off the wall it hit, and clunk again somewhere else. As a bonus this time, it tripped an alarm.  
  
Now that's what I call a perfect distraction.  
  
Even Bruce got up to see what was going on after shutting the alarm off, both him and his minion giving me a cautious glance first, to make sure I was still out. If only they had known I wasn't. The plan had worked so far, and now I took my action. I sprung from the floor, ready and willing for anything. No one seemed to notice I was up yet, which was really good. Ace's barking at the rock led both Bats to believe they had yet another intruder, and possibly my sister.  
  
Skidding to a halt in front of the console was not a good thing, because I slipped and almost fell on the keyboard for the second time in one night. I needed to learn how to just stop. The correct way. I made a mental note. My eyes darted all over the keyboard, and finally, I punched a button. A so far mischevious grin then widened into a grin that could simply tell anyone I had what I wanted. All doors to the cave were now open.  
  
Next stop, work table! But- Oh _NO!_ The two Bats had now spotted me, and Terry instantly took off after me. I gulped and grabbed my info, taking just one moment to glance at the Batsuit. I quickly pondered over whether or not to take it. If I did, I could have some fun. But, to take it would be stealing and stealing is BAD. I didn't wanna be like Tabby.  
  
I vetoed that idea and sprang over the table, out of the reach of Terry as he lunged for me, which also caused him to fall on the table. I guess he was a little slow with the reflexes. Giggling, I held a hand over my mouth while pointing at Terry with the other. He growled, scrambling to get me.  
  
_Get the hell outta here!_ Oh! Yeah! Thanks, Alter-Andie! I giggled again at the idea of my otherself, not quite knowing why, but it was kinda funny. Well, I was thankful for it anyway. I snapped to attention and ran to my cycle, hopping on while pulling my helmet over my head. Securing the papers quickly in the back compartment, I revved my engine and sped out of the cave, my tires squealing the whole way. I could barely hear Bruce yelling something to Terry on my way out.  
  
"Home free! I WIN!" I shouted as soon as I reached the end of the tunnel. That was more fun than I thought it would be. Like a big game. A race, even. And I had just won. My face was plastered with a smile. Now to move on to hide-and-seek with Tabby. She wouldn't stay away for long.  
  
I concentrated on two things at that moment. One was driving, and the other was Tabby. She was being a meany, and I couldn't figure out why. Last time I checked she had nothing against Batman, let alone Terry. She had even agreed with me that he was cute! Well, he _was_ cute, just not very nice to me.  
  
My train of thought was interrupted suddenly when my stomache growled, and I instantly stopped my cycle in the middle of the street. I was hungry! The car behind me honked, wanting me to get moving again. To show him my gratitude for his notification, I kindly lifted my right hand and stuck up my middle finger. He just honked again, this time a little angrier.  
  
Food was my new priority. Tabby could wait. As long as she didn't cheat. But, food meant energy and energy meant more work capability. Plus, I hadn't eaten since the night before. So, naturally, I needed something. Burgers again sounded nice. I could live off burgers. Cheeseburgers. With fries. And I can't forget my chocolate milkshake!  
  
I started my cycle again after attracting quite a long line of cars, and headed for the burger joint I had visited the night before. Food was a good thing. Then again, it's essential.  
  
I parked my cycle, pulled out my papers, and half-walked, half-skipped to the line, skimming over my Tabby-info while waiting my turn. There was an awful lot of information crammed onto just nineteen pages. In fact, some of it was pointless.  
  
  
Tabby  
  
DOB: 6.21.86  
Deceased.  
  
  
Like I really wanted to know about a dead person. Let alone, a dead MALE person. Why a guy wpuld be named Tabby, I don't know. The next Tabby-info page said something about a-  
  
"Can I take your order?"  
  
"Huh? No... That's not it. She has a sister." I stated, still fixed on the paper. I blinked and snapped to attention, looking up at the cashier girl. She seemed confused and looked at me like I was insane. "Whoops! I'm sorry! Got a bit carried away with my... Uh... Work."  
  
The girl nodded slowly and surely as I laughed a little nervously. I cleared my throat and straightened up, placing my order quickly, and ordering it to go. I didn't want to linger another moment, except to wait for my food.  
  
I visibly relaxed as soon as I had my food, though, I didn't feel safe in the presence of a lot of people. For all I knew, info could have gotten out on the burglary Tabby had made and people might think I was her. That wouldn't exactly be good. It had possibilities of ruining my ego. So, instead, I had another location in mind, and I held tight to my food and papers, ready to go over it all as soon I was in a place where I was safe. Or rather, one that seemed more safe than my current location.  
  
Gotham Park.  
  
Let me tell you this right from the start. That place is reeeaaaallly creepy. No joke. In the dimming light, shadows were cast everywhere, scaring me and sending shivers down my spine. I didn't like the dark, or rather, shadows and the dark. They were always forming creepy looking figures on the ground, and you could never tell when it was just a shadow, or a real person sneaking up on you. And you couldn't tell if it was Inque, hiding in the shadows. She was supposed to be dead, but hey! She has her possibilities of coming back!  
  
I immediately parked my cycle in front of a bench, then plunked down on the bench and propped my feet on my cycle. The burger and fries smelled good, but I dug into the milkshake first. It's a lot easier to drink a milkshake and pick at fries when reading than it is to eat a burger and read. I would know from experience.  
  
So. Papers were fun to go digging in again for vital information. But, for the most part, it was useful. I flipped to the Tabby I had been looking up earlier. She had a sister, but it didn't say anyting about her being a twin. I took a sip of milkshake, exploring the paper further.  
  
I was in luck! As it turned out, she also had a degree in mechanics! This was going to be easier than I thought! Delighted at my new discovcery, I explored more. To my dismay, I found out I spoke too soon. As I had pursued more of the paper, I found out that this wasn't my Tabby. Last time I checked, Tabby wasn't in Arkham for mental deficiency, claiming she was attacked by the Joker. Even though we all know the Joker is dead.  
  
I sighed, taking a break from my hard work and research (Yeah, right.) to dig into my burger. Food is good. It helps you think. Well, that is, if you think with your stomache, like I sometimes do. And while I ate, that's exactly what I did. Think. And I found out this is what I had: One big-ass problem. But that's the obvious bit.  
  
Nothing. I had no leads, no helpful friends(Seeing as Batman now was upset with me and Max would.. well, be Max), no nifty supplies, and no sister. Plus, I had a "criminal record" until my sister was found for stealing. Basically, I was screwed. And tomorrow, I still had to go to school. School. School! Face Terry in a _normal_ situation and see just exactly how he'd choose to react. That was simply out of the question. Not only that, but I had done something incredibly stupid and left the cat for AI in the Batcave. Just. My. Luck.  
  
My burger was devoured before I knew it, and now I was stuck between beinmg confused, mad, and depressed. Nothing was working right, but I had to do something. Well, at least I still had french fries. Snatching a fry and shoving it in my mouth, I grabbed the next file which was only a small, half-sheet full of paper. With a wonderful change of luck, this next paper proved to be VERY useful.  
  
  
*Classified*  
ID: 4729008 "Tabby"  
Property of Neogen Labs  
Current Location: Gotham  
Testing in Process: Stage 5  
Bio:  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Grey  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 115 lbs  
Mental: Teen  
DANGER: Beware of twin!  
  
  
I blinked. That was it?! Nothing more? Even though it was only a tiny bit of info, it was by far the most useful. Not only had it described both me and her, and her having a twin PERFECTLY, but it told me who her possible employer was and that people had t be aware of... ME?! I guessed the reason there was so little information was because it was classified, but ya never know. I'd just hafta go back to the Batcave and look up the classified part.  
  
Wait. Stop. Rewind. HOLD IT! Back to the Batcave?! No way! I couldn't go back! They were prepared and ready! I couldn't go back unless I was sure that they wouldbe done with their shifts, and that I could get in easily and unnoticed. Getting in unoticed would require some equipment I really did't have. Well, I had it once, but it had been...  
  
Yet another plan formed in my head as I shoved the last fry in my mouth. I finished off my milkshake, forming the last of the plan. It had to work. And I could go to school. Yes! It would work. I knew it. Not only would I get the info I needed, but I'd have all the time I needed to look it up. Plus, I could get my cat for AI back and go to school.   
  
The first thing was first. I needed to sneak into the police station and take my high-tech gear back. Of course it was stealing, but really, it was only stealing back what was wrongfully taken from me. They never said they had a reason to take it. And then the next line of buisness, head to the Batcave, climb up through the enterance over looking the harbor that the Batmobile uses, maybe even swim through the Batboat enterance, and then stay hidden until Bruce went up to bed. If he ever slept...  
  
That didn't matter though. It would work. It had to. If not, then I was gonna be screwed. I stood up, throwing my trash in a near by bin, and placing my files back in my cycle. I had so much to do, and so little time.  
  
  
  
*** Yes! This is NOT the end! You think I'd leave you hanging with such a short bit?! No... POV change! So, here ya are!***  
  
  
  
Terry blinked. What the hell was going on?! First she was out cold, and then she's up and escaped within the next ten minutes?! He picked up the tranq gun he had used, inspecting it. Shaking his head, he looked up to Mr. Wayne. "They sure don't make tranqs like they used to."  
  
"Not exactly." Wayne was sitting in his chair again, facing the computer console, hands peaked once again.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'm just saying she could be well adjusted to a tranquilizer."  
  
"Oh..." Terry set the gun down, looking over the suit. Bruce hadn't told him to go back out, and he was wondering whether or not to ask if he should tail her or just leave her be. He couldn't believe that she was actually bad because she fixed the suit. Or so she said. "Are you sure she actually fixed this thing and didn't set it up for a bomb?"  
  
"I watched her fix it. She didn't."  
  
Terry blinked, yet again. Bruce just always had that tendancy to say just enough to answer the question, and not much more. He frowned, disappointed a little, yet still thinking about all the occurances that night. Andie had gotten in through an enterance he never once knew about, which meant if she had gotten in, the enterance must not have been sealed. Either that, or she had found a way around it. But how?  
  
He growled, growing frustrated. Max might know something. She had, after all, spent the day with Andie. Maybe Andie also acted weird with Max. Terry still couldn't get over how differently she had acted. Picking up his coat, he pulled his cell phone out of the pocket and dialed up Max's number. _It's about time I start investigating a bit on my own._ He thought.  
  
"Gibson residence. Max here."  
  
"Max. It's me."  
  
"Terry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's up? Anything I can help you with now? New bad guys out?"  
  
"Well, actually, I'm not on patrol."  
  
"Oh? What is it then?"  
  
"Uh..." Terry paused a moment, hoping this wouldn't sound too stupid. "Can you tell me anything about Andie? I know you were with her today."  
  
"Well... Terry, I hate to break it to you, but, well..." From Max's side she bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Terry that Andie knew he was Batman.  
  
"I mean aside fromt he fact she knows I'm Batman."  
  
"What?! You know?" Max seemed suprised.  
  
"Just tell me what all she talked to you about. I mean, did she act weird at all. Almost, well, childish?" Terry prayed that this would give him some sort of a lead.  
  
"She's got a twin, but that part's obvious by now. She told me something I didn't believe at first, but it did prove how she was able to program the cat-bot in AI." At this, Terry snorted, but Max didn't know why, so she continued. "Both her and her sister have a degree in college for technology, and I'm sure it's even more advanced than that."  
  
"But she didn't act childish or weird or anything?"  
  
"No... why?"  
  
Terry sighed. Should he tell Max? Well, she could probably do with the information. She was always good with getting leads. "Andie was in the cave."  
  
"No way! That's more than I've got to say."  
  
"Well, she got away."  
  
"But, how did she get in? I thought all the enterances were sealed."  
  
"I don't know how she got in, but Bruce took it pretty calm, and I'm sure he has his reasons. He hasn't even sent me out after her yet. But it was weird. It was like she wasn't herself." Terry furrowed his brow in concentration, wondering still about Andie.  
  
"Why don't you ask him? In the mean time, I'll try and dig up as much informaion as I can on Andie."  
  
Terry suddenly looked up from the spot on the floor he was concentrating on. "No, don't. I think I have an idea."  
  
"Terry? Are you sure? I mean, I can easily get things on Andie."  
  
"I'm sure you can, but if she's the genius you say she is, don't you think she would have even more easily hid things from you?"  
  
Max fell silent on the other end of the line, thinking about that. "I'll look anyway."  
  
"Fine. If you find something important, let me know. I need to do some more detective work over here." Terry hung up the phone then, slinging his coat over his shoulder after placing the phone back in the pocket. Bruce was now watching him intently, knowing he had something planned. Terry turned and started heading for the exit, but Bruce's voice rang out, stopping him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to do some detective work of my own. Right now, this seems like the biggest thing going on."  
  
Bruce smiled for one of the few times in his life, proud that Terry was finally beginning to get into the job. He turned back towards the computer, ready to do his half of the work.  
  
Something in the back of Terry's mind was still itching to be said, but he couldn't exactly figure out what. He stood with his foot on the first step for a moment, trying to think of what it was. He had just mentioned it, but now it had slipped his mind. Then he remembered. "Mr. Wayne...?"  
  
"Yes?" Came the reply from behind the chair.  
  
"How come, when Andie broke in, you didn't seem a bit suprized that she was here?"   
  
_A good question._ thought Bruce. And he had a good answer. Since the first night Terry ran into Andie, Bruce knew something was up, so he did a little research. "I looked up some background information on Andie, and I found she was computer smart, but when she moved here, her high tech computers didn't travel with her. Naturally, it would only take someone like her a few days to track down a computer capable of doing the work she needed. She posed no threat, but I still would have liked to question her on how she managed to get through the door."  
  
Terry nodded slowly, thinking for a moment. Something still wasn't right about Andie though. He could just feel it. And now he'd go to discover what. His first priority was to find Andie. Yet, as the gears in his mind worked, he wondered if that would be the wisest thing. Maybe the best thing to do would be to find Tabby instead, and ask her about Andie. He briefly remembered his fight wih Tabby, the still raw skin from the scrapes her nails made throbbing at the thought. Talking to Tabby just might not be a good idea. For all he knew, Tabby didn't know he was Batman, like her sister did. So many decisions.  
  
The Batsuit was still laying on the table. At first, Terry had decided to go without it, but he figured he might need it in case he got in a tight spot. Neatly placing it in his backpack, he headed once more for the stairs. Ace followed him until he reached the top, and then turned around to go back down to Bruce.  
  
Terry let out a sigh as soon as he'd reached his cycle outside, and put on his helmet. "Alright. If I were Andie, where would I be?" He took a deep breath, and sped off. Maybe Andie had headed back home to secure her information, and upload it on her own computer. That's what any person would have done, so it must have been what she did. Terry was sure of it.  
  
He parked in the parking garage as soon as he was there, trying to remember exactly which apartment was hers. Climbing into the elevator, he stated the level he thought it was at, but called Max instead. She must have known it was him because it was picked up after one ring and the voice behind it instantly said, "Hi, Terry."  
  
"Max, I need you to pull something up for me."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"This should only take a moment, but I need to know what level and what room Andie has for an apartment."  
  
"Alright. I've got it."  
  
"Floor thirty-nine, apartment three-nine-four-five."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. And, I've found nothing on her yet."  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
"I'll call you if I get anything."  
  
"Alright." And so another phone conversation was ended. Terry had said the right floor, and now he was headed for her room. Yet, as soon as he reached the door, his phone rang. He blinked, looking at it in his hand, wondering if it was Max or Bruce. He picked it up to find out, but instead, got shouted at.  
  
"McGinnis!"  
  
"Mr. Wayne?"  
  
"Get down to the commissioner's office right now!"  
  
"Wha-why?"  
  
"The twins have been spotted there! Go!"  
  
The line went dead. If the two had been spotted there, then something was up. Terry immediatly ran back into the elevator, using the privacy to change into the suit, and then get out of there as soon as possible. He had a feeling he was in for another long fight.  
  
  
  
*** POV CHANGE AGAIN! YAY!***  
  
  
  
"Gaah!" I shouted, ducking behind the desk. Tabby was on a rampage! I had no clue how she'd evaded me, but somehow she found out where I was going, and now was trying to get me. I didn't do anything! I gulped and help my suit close, glad I had found it. My mask was instantly pressed to my face as soon as I found it, and had I been wearing my suit, I'd have been a perfect replica of Tabby. The only difference was the clothing.  
  
"TABBY! What the hell is wrong?!" I shouted, peeking over the desk after I felt I had a good enough breather.   
  
"Andie! You gotta come back with me, or it won't work out!" She hissed, lunging for me. The T's she had brought along with her circled the commissioner's office, all around us. Tabby had apparently given them something to enhance their strength, for they weren't in their usual gang attire.   
  
I gulped, barely dodging in time. "NO!" I screamed. "I don't want to help you steal things! Tabby, I've been to the cave!"  
  
This caught her attention, and she stopped for a moment. "What?!"  
  
"Yeah! I've been there. Don't think I haven't. And if I have to, I'll help Batman bring you down."  
  
"You wouldn't dare! Not to you're only sister!"  
  
"Well, you didn't seem to care about me when Mom and Dad were killed! You left me there!"  
  
"Andie, I was gone!"  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"I... well, I..."  
  
"EXACTLY! You were probably out setting them up to be murdered!"  
  
"Andie! I'd never do a thing like that."  
  
"How do I knwo thats the truth?"  
  
She paused, thinking about this one, the T's had moved out of my sight. I don't know why, but this wasn't good. An evil glint passed over her eyes and she suddenly whispered, "Fine then. If you think I'm the bad guy, I'll show you just how bad I can be."  
  
With that, she whistled, and suddenly I was jumped. Two big-sized T's took me down, knocking me to the ground. I yelped in suprize, trying to shake them off. The grabbed my arms and held them tight behind my back. Tabby looked shocked as they finally stood, pulling me with them. "Wow, Andie... you were easier to get than I thought."  
  
A mad rush of anger fell upon me, and I felt like crying. I bit my lip and sucked in a deep breath, growling. "You're being mean again, Tabby!"  
  
She smiled curtly, eyeing me. "Now you're acting normal."  
  
I growled again, summoning all the strength I had and breaking free from the T's by slamming them together. I hissed in pain as one obviously had a knife on them, cutting deep into my forearm. That was about all I felt like tolerating. This had gone way to far. Tabby was being a bitch, working with the WRONG side, and the last thing I needed was to be hurt by one of her stupid hirees.  
  
"Who are you working for?" I growled after kicking the T who cut me into his buddy. They groaned as the hit the opposing wall, and didn't move too much more. "Is it that stupid Neogen Labs? Because, if it is, I'll find it and destroy it!"  
  
Tabby laughed a cruel, sickening laugh yet again. "Andie, Andie, Andie! Neogen Labs? My _employer?_ You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Then who? I know you can't be doing all this on your own! It's not like you!" This was growing frustrating. I glanced around warily, catching the two T's in my field of vision again. Whoops. So maybe I was a little agressive with them.  
  
"I work for no one However, there has been a request put in by Neogen that I find you. I decided to do it because I need the extra cash, and I could use you.." We were both still at a stand still, yet ready in case the other sprang.  
  
"Need me? For what?"  
  
"I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to handle it at this present moment. In fact, you won't be able to until Neogen Labs has you first."  
  
"Damn you, Tabby! You're so different outside of the cartoon! For once I actually believed we'd get along and be a team!"  
  
My twin's face lit up in suprise as if what I had said was unbelievable, and then she frowned like it was old news. "You're still stuck on _that_ theory?"  
  
What the hell was wrong with her?! "Theory? TABBY! Are you mental?!"  
  
"I'm getting annoyed with your games, Andie. You're coming with me. Some modifications obviously do need to be made. And to think I doubted them."  
  
"I'M GOING WITH NO ONE!" I screamed.  
  
Tabby seemed agitated and rolled her eyes. "Fine! I guess you won't get your ice cream."  
  
Huh? Wait a minuute! Since when was ice cream in this deal? Tough decisions now! Ice cream... Batman... Ice cream... Batman.... Ice cream... I was on the verge of picking the sweets when my alter-instincts yelled at me and then suggested I find the fastest route and get the hell outta there.  
  
I glanced aroung for the exits. Tabby was guarding the only one, other than the window. But, honestly, I didn't feel like jumping out of it just to land fifty or so stories below. Pancakes really weren't my favorite.  
  
My sudden fix on the window gave Tabby an advantage. I was concentrating on something else, so she lunged. I gasped for air as the widn was knocked out of me when she made impact. As I began to regain a steady air flow, we became a tangled mass of limbs for I began struggling. I could tell Tabby was having trouble keeping hold of me, and then I thrashed, sending a stray elbow into her sternum, She fell back, landing flat on her ass. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the sight.  
  
Tabby growled, growing more frustrated with me, and lunged. I caught a glint of silver in my eye, but her movements were too swift for me to examine any further than that. Not like I didn't find out what it was, for at that moment, she shoved her fist into my lower abdomen, a stinging pain accompanying it. And then, it was like time froze. Literally.  
  
That sharp pain wasn't just any old sharp pain. It was the wonderful steel dagger one of the damn T's had been so helpful with and dropped. My eyes burned with hot tears that threatened to fall. I took a gasp for breath,holding my hand carefully over the wound as Tabby retrieved the dagger from me.  
  
A crash occurred in the back of the room, catching Tabby's attention. Of course it didn't catch mine, for I was too busy trying to keep all my blood from pouring out of the wound. Yet, whatever it was, it scared the hell outta Tabby, and she turned her stealth mode on. A few seconds later, there was a small hiss in my ear, "I'll finish with you later. It'll be a lot easier to get you when you're in jail for trespassing. And then you won't get lucky."  
  
No! If Tabby was leaving, then I had to! I couldn't get caught in the commissioner's office! They'd definately be after me then, like Tabby had said. I couldn't give her an open chance to do what she wanted with me. I don't know why, but I knew for a fact I didn't want to go with her. Just by the way she was talking to me. I knew that coming here and stealing was bad! Now I was gonna get in trouble!  
  
Gulping, I held my suit close and staggered for the door. The elevator was just down the hall. I could make it! The doors opened and I abou collapsed inside. Thankfully, there were walls to help me stay up.  
  
"Ground level." I gasped, pressing tight to my stomache. She just had to use a weapon! That's the last time I play a game with Tabby! She always had to throw in something unfair.  
  
The elevator doors opened again, and I moved as quickly as the wonderful pains I was feeling would let me. Which wasn't very fast. I barely made it to my hidden cycle when I leaned upon it. Unfortuneately, in the way I was standing, my cycle couldn't hold my weight and it fell over, me landing on top of it. I groaned. This was not my day! And to think, I though a cartoon would be fun!  
  
I rolled over on my back in an attempt to get back up, accept, it didn't quite work. I didn't feel like any more attempts, so I stayed laying there, listening to the sound of some sirens. My vision was wavering, and I could barely make out anything. Well, I definately couldn't make out anything after I passed out.  
  
  
  
*** Ooo... One more POV change!***  
  
  
  
_A fight?!_ Terry wondered what the hell Andie would be doing at the comissione's office after it had closed. Then he realized that maybe he didn't want to know. Unfortuneately, he was going to find out whether he liked it or not.  
  
He landed in front of the building in stealth mode, just as something slammed into him. Both him and who-or-whatever it was were knocked out of stealth. The person growled and sprung up, looking Terry in the eye.  
  
"You again!" Was it Tabby or Andie?  
  
"I should be the one saying that."  
  
"Oh really? You want to try and fight me again? You might turn out DEAD this time. Andie's nt gonna be here to help you." Yup. Definately Tabby.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Terry growled.  
  
Tabby smiled her now signature evil smile. "I took care of her."  
  
Terry lunged for Tabby, which proved to not exactly be the wisest choice he could have made. She sprang back so quickly that all he got was an armful of air. Tabby laughed, but the sound of oncoming sirens silenced her. She glared at Terry through her mask, seeing only Batman, but then took off running. She was gone withint seconds. Terry could only guess that she didn't want to fight.  
  
Something must have happened to Andie. Tabby had laid perfect hints at it. Terry took off, flying up to the window where the commissioner's office was. It was a lot easier to fly than to use the elevator and have to wait forever. Openeing the window, Terry hopped in, just to find it empty.  
  
"McGinnis." The voice startled him at first. Until he remembered it was Wayne.  
  
"Andie's not here. I ran into Tabby outside, but Andie's not here." Terry scanned the room on heat vision, but instead, only found two T's against a wall, bleeding and barely breathing. Maybe they knew something. He took a step toward the T's but a piece of metal on the floor caught his eye. "What the...?" He knelt down, picking it up in his hands. "A knife?" Terry blinked. He wiped one of his fingers on the blade and his eyes went wide as he realized what the substance on the blade was. "Blood?"  
  
"What is it?" Bruce asked over the intercom.  
  
"There's blood here, and it's not just a little bit." Terry gulped. "I don't think it's from the T's either. I think I know what Tabby meant when she said she 'took care of Andie.'"  
  
"Look around again. Is there any more?"  
  
"Yeah... There's a trail of it. It goes out the door." Terry instinctively started following the trail out to the hall and to the elevator. "She must have come to the elevator!"  
  
"Find her if you can."  
  
Terry nodded, though he knew Bruce couldn't see him. He then turned and ran, diving out the window and scanning the lot. Just in time, he caught sight of a figure slowly approaching a cycle. _Andie's cycle!_  
  
Suddenly th figure collapsed, knocking over the cycle. Terry flew past the approaching police vehicles, landing a few feet away from whever it was by Andie's cycle. His suspicions were right, and it was, in fact-  
  
"Andie!" Terry shouted, running over to here. She wasn't exactly concious. Her hand was covered with blood and was strewn across her stomache. "Tabby stabbed her..." Terry said after lifting her hand up and checking the wound. Why now? What was between these two sisters?! There had to be a reason. This wasn't your normal act of "sisterly love."  
  
Andie began to stir slightly, and Terry waited. She was going to regain consciousness, which was a good thing. He's get his answers now. Then again... he might not. For as he thought that, all movement suddenly halted, and didn't start up again.  
  
  
  
Woo hoo! That was cool, right?! Bet ya can't wait for the next chapter, right?! WELL THEN, TELL ME SO IN A REVIEW! Was it good, bad, yes no? I dunnu... what do you guyys think? Is this the ultimate cliffahnger or once? I think I've perfected the art of cliffhangers! But, like I said above, e-mail me if you wanna get something clarified, and I'll respond back 10 out of 10 times. Maybe. I think... I dunnu? Well, I gotta finish Chapter 10 now  
.~*~.  
Andie  
.~*~. 


	10. Chapter 10

O.O; Uh. My extreme apologies for the lateness of this. It's not entirely my fault! I swear! Some of it was FF.nets. And most of it was my parents for not allowing me to be home for three weekends in a row. And then I have Guard Camp and and and.... Uh.. Okay. Enough with the excuses. I suppose you are all awaiting this wonderful chapter. So I'll just give it to you and tell you at the end what I wanna tell you, because it's about this chapter. Oh yeah... I got a new e-mail... DbleAAndie@yahoo.com, but my AOL instant messenger name is still DbleAABattery, or ShishkabobDuck. Whichever you prefer. We're getting rid of AOL, so yeah. Anyways... read on! And, by all means, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"Andie!"  
  
_What? Where am I? What's going on?_  
  
"Andie! Wake up! C'mon! You can do it!"  
  
_Who was that, and why the hell are they wearing a black face mask?_  
  
"Great... she's out of it." Terry muttered. It was that... or maybe she couldn't recognize him... He got an idea.  
  
_Gaah! They're peeling their face off!!! Wha... No... Wait? Who is that?_  
  
Terry smiled as some sign of knowing came to her face, and he watched anxiously.  
  
_...That's... wait. Who? I... I... I can't think straight!_  
  
Blinking, Terry watched as she then looked confused, and suddenly her eyes closed again. "Dammit!" he growled.  
  
  
*** I think you know what the stars mean by now...***  
  
  
The last thing I remembered before completely blacking out was someone trying to wake me up. That was it. Who or what it was was unknown to me at the current moment, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought I knew it. I decided to look around, and my eyes creaked open a bit. Light flooded in, giving me a major headache and causing me to squint. One thing was for sure: I wasn't outside anymore.  
  
Infact, that was actually quite a good question. Where was I? I sat up slowly, looking around. There was still a sharp pain in my stomache, so I didn't move too much. I placed a hand over my lower abdomen, and instead found that it touched a bandage. Blinking. I looked down to further inspect. Someone obviously cared... I was a cleaned up nice and purty. Weird.  
  
I took it into consideration to find out where I was, but it wasn't exactly hard. After all, just take a glance at the wonderful ceiling full of stalagtites and I knew EXACTLY where I was. Plus, I could hear a low voice in the background talking to someone over an intercom, and when I turned, there was practically a museum of bad guys and a rather large computer that looked all too familiar, with an also too familiar obedient black Great Dane dog mix sitting next to the another all too familiar chair.  
  
"AAH!" I shouted, jumping up off the table/bed I was sitting on. This was insane! What was _I_ doing in the Batcave?! I thought for sure I would have been banned from this place! Apparently, though, my wondrous scream alerted quite a few people of my presence. Okay, it alerted the one that was there, and the one that heard over the intercom. If you don't know who's who, take a guess and I'm sure you'll get it.  
  
Practically hyperventalating, I took a few steps back, taking reaaaaallly deep breaths in the process. This was crazy. This was wack. This was wild. This was... This was... This was GREAT! I was back in the Batcave, and I didn't even have to sneak in this time! Plus, I didn't have to pay for a hospital bill! Speaking of which, I checked myself over, examining the bandage around my waist, and then looking at my left forearm.  
  
Wait a second. I must have been imaging things when I thought I got cut, because there wasn't a single mark on my left forearm. I blinked, checking it over. Not even a scar. I took into consideration that I was often an idiot, and maybe mistook my right arm for my left. I looked to my right, noticing nothing on that arm either. Okay, so maybe I was wacked up completely and imagined it all...  
  
A weird noise that sounded like an airplane came down a tunnel close by me, and suddenly the Batmobile loomed into view. I jumped at the sight of it, for it had seemed that it had simply appeared in front of me. Then again, it was probably going pretty fast and I just didn't notice it.   
  
Batman hopped out. Well, duh. I wouldn't exactly expect it to be Satan, now would I? He looked me up and down, almost worried. I raised a brow and took a step away from him. He was scaring me! What was with that look, anyway? He honestly couldn't be THAT concerned, now could he?  
  
"Andie?"   
  
"... No. I'm... er...! I got it! I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am..... DARKWING DUCK!" I was watched with stunned looks. Okay, so maybe I was the only one who thought it was funny. Or they didn't get it... I continued. "Sidekick to the infamous Batman who works behind the scenes, fixing all the technical goofs that neither of the idiots who are the Bat could get!"   
  
Stunned looks turned to glares. Being glared at by the Batcowl was no fun, and Brucie's wasn't exactly entising either. I wondered what angered them more: the insulting of their intelligence, calling them wimps, saying they couldn't build a computer worth crap, going on abou who they are pitiful weaklings who could easily be cushed in the power of my hand, or the part about them being idiots... Who knew?! Okay, so maybe I didn't say half of it, but I was thinking it! Yes, more cocky things. But hey! It's a cartoon, isn't it? The only thing about it was they were rather silent afterwords. I shrugged, looking at the table I had been on, feeling rather happy for some reason.  
  
For some odd reason, I figured by now I should be dead. I'd lost a fatal ammount of blood when I was stabbed, and I was blacked out for a lot of it. Not only that, but I was beginning to hallucinate. Plus, I had done a major no-no and broken into two heavilly guarded areas quite easily. The Batcave and the commissioners office. I could have sworn I got hurt once, but didn't. I felt like just growling at the taunting ways of the cartoon, but to my utter shock, I did... Only, not with my throat.  
  
Both Terry and Brucie looked at me. I blushed a bright crimson, looking down at my stomache. Biting my lip, I looked back at them. "Guess I'm hungry..." It must have been a while since I last ate, but one thing was for sure. I didn't feel like burgers anymore. I felt like... FOOD. And endless suplly of it. Hunger was evil, I'll tell you that much.  
  
After the two exchanged wary glances, Terry peeled off the Batman hood and sighed. "Let's go."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "No. I can handle myself! You have a job to be doing."  
  
"McGinnis, you're dismissed."  
  
"Brucie! I wanna go alone!" I whined, glaring at him.  
  
"Sorry, Andie... We need to keep a good watch on you."  
  
"WHAT?! I dun need to be watched! I'm a good girl!"  
  
"Yeah, you are. But your sister isn't."  
  
"Who cares about Tabby?! She just doesn't play fair."  
  
"This isn't a game, Andie."  
  
"I know, but I'm just trying to tell you I can handle myself!"  
  
"From your last example you can't."  
  
"I can too!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm for serious! I can do it!"  
  
"Andie, I'm going with you whether you want me to or not. We still have our own securities, too."  
  
"You can trust me! I swear! Now, I wanna go alone!"  
  
"You don't want to fall over from blood loss again, do you?"  
  
"Brucie! Terry's being mean!"  
  
"I am not! I'm only offering to help!"  
  
"I don't want your help!"  
  
"You're gonna end up needing it! What would you do if you needed it, and I wasn't there?"  
  
"I won't need it, so BLAH!" I stuck my tongue out, refusing to talk anymore. I didn't need supervision! I wasn't a baby! I could handle myself, and I was sure of it, there was no way I was going to have Terry tail me. I'd just have to loose him. After I got out of the Batcave, that is. I dug through my memory banks as well as I could to remember them all, and which one would be the easiest to use. However, I knew Brucie wouldn't let me go THAT easily.  
  
"Alright, well. That's all I need, thanks." I said calmly, smiled and nodded, turning towards the enterance that came out the clock. "I'll see you guys around!" My main goal was to be in the Batcave. And now that I was there, I didn't want to be there. It was, like weird. I was contradicting myself! But, at the moment, I didn't really care. I was hungry, again, and they were offering to babysit me just because of it?! I think NOT! Last time I checked I was capable of taking care of myself.  
  
Which was exactly why I proceeded to head towards the clock. Yet, something told me to look back, even though I didn't want to. I wanted to make it simple, and show them I didn't care. I wanted to... keep my confidence. But, I looked back. And boy, was I glad I did. Terry was communing with Bruce and pulling out one of the bolos again. I took this now as my cue to high-tail it outta there. I wasn't exactly keen on being able to catch it again.  
  
Biting my lip, I swiveled around again and made a dash for it. I heard The bolo swish through me, and I knew its aim was dead on. Gulping, I swiveled around just in time to see the smug joy on Terry's face.  
  
  
***  
  
  
I grumpily sat down in the chair that was politely pulled out for me, having just been unied from a bolo before entering the restaraunt that I was going to snap anyway, and glared across the table at Terry as he sat. He still had the joyous look on his face like he won. Okay, so maybe he did?! I didn't want to admit it though. Instead, I overexaggerated a sigh and leaned on the table, resting my chin in the palm of my right hand. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I knew that it was a bad idea to attempt running, for it was not one bolo that was thrown at me ( by the way, that one was dodged...), but TWO bolos. They were getting smarter. So, there I was, enjoying glaring at Terry for the moment, who was rather enjoying himself. Annoyed, I waited for thhe waitress or something to come. While I was at it, I could probably run his creds dry with all the food I was gonna eat.  
  
"Are you just gonna sit there?" He glared right back at me, arms crossed over his chest while he watched.  
  
"I'm waiting for the waitress and some service, if you couldn't already tell." I retorted, rubbing my stomache. The bandage itched. Not only that, but I was hungry.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Mess with the bandage."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll re-open the cut."  
  
"It itches."  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're never gonna heal."  
  
"Oh yeah, and you're the expert."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Where's the service?!"  
  
"Andie, for being a genius, you sure are an idiot at times-"  
  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
  
"-You have to go up and order."  
  
I blinked, my mouth hanging open, ready for a comeback. What? Me, order? As in, I could go up and get food RIGHT NOW? I was gone before Terry saw me leave, your typical cartoon exit where the chair was left toppling on it's back two legs. Terry reached across the table and stood it straight while I was already in line, picking out something on the menu. Something healthy this time. Not so much grease. I voted for a sub sandwich.  
  
Terry approached me, ignoring the freaked-out stares of everyone around. Boy, was he going to get hounded at school for my actions if anyone found out. _Wait a second... So will I!!!_ I mentally slapped myself, groaning. Okay, so, no one would find out. I was pretty sure Terry took us to a place where he was sure no one from school went. He wouldn't want to get caught with me and not Dana, now would he? I was staring at him before I knew it, thinking about whether or not he would want to get caught with me. Not like it'd be a BAD thing. I think most guys would like to get caught with me. Then again, Terry? Get caught with me? I felt like slapping him, just because of the thoughts running through my head at that moment.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Whoops! I was up for ordering. I shook my head, shuddering at the thought of Terry and.. nevermind, before looking over the menu one last time. "Uh... Yeah. Three foot longs, ham, everything on them, no jalepenos, no oils, and white bread. A large cola too, please!" I smiled, happy at my order, and turned to Terry. "Your turn!"  
  
"Are you really going to eat three?" He kinda gave me the "evil eye" in doubt.  
  
"Yeah. I ordered them, didn't I?"  
  
Terry just shook his head and placed his order, being a wimp and only getting one sandwich. I sighed, going down the line and watching my sandwiches being made while Terry did the same, probably annoyed with the cred bill. _Get over it, ya loser! You work for Wayne! He's probably the one paying for this!_   
  
My attention turned back to the sandwiches being made, and I grinned as mine were handed over the counter to me. I waited for Terry, being polite, and walking slowly, or at least, attempting not to rush. He watched me with an eyebrow raised, questioning my movement. Why was he acting so weird? Did I have something on my face? I shouldn't yet... I hadn't even taken a bite!  
  
I plunked down at the table and unwrapped one sandwich, still being eyed by Terry as he slowly unwrapped his. He sure was a slow eater! By the time he had finished unwrapping his sandwich I was already halfway through mine without a single piece of savory goodness dropped. Boy, food was great right now. It filled the empty chasm of my stomach and gave me energy. Plus it tasted great! The mixture or mayonaise and ham and lettuce and tomato and everything else combined gave my tastebuds a whirl. Terrys eyes went wide as he went to take his first bite and saw me unwrapping my second.  
  
"Whatareya lookin at, weirdo?!" I asked, holding my straw to my lips and taking a sip. Terry blinked, shook his head, and took a bite of his own sandwich. I paused yet another moment before picking mine up to watch him eat. Why is it everyone has a weird way of eating? I shook my head and dug into my second sandwich. erry, on the other hand, was taking his first bite.  
  
"Andie, you really are starting to scare me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"One minute you're... well, you, I guess, and the next you're insane."  
  
"I'm not insane!" I paused, halfway through my second sandwich to give him an evil glare. He sighed and shook his head, taking a second bite. "Fine. Believe what you want, but I know for a fact I'm not insane."  
  
He gave me a skeptical look from above his sandwich. "Don't most insane people deny insanity?"  
  
"I..." So he had a point there. But I didn't feel like arguing. Instead, I took another sip from my soda while I crinkled my sandwich wrapper. If I had a fuel gage like a car, I'd no longer be running on empty, but I wasn't quite full yet either. Plus, Now that I at least had something in my system, I felt halfway better. Leaning back in my chair, I watched Terry take his third bite. He really was a slow eater.  
  
"Are you full now?" He asked after swallowing his mouthful.  
  
"No. Just enjoying the feeling of no longer starving." I rubbed at the bandage again, growing annoyed once more with it.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"I know. Don't rub the bandage. Well, you know what? It's sore as hell and I don't care."  
  
"It'll just make it worse. I can't even explain how you're up and walking with a cut that deep, but you are."  
  
"Well, I'm special." I smirked, sitting straight again, watching Terry take his fourth bite. "Why the hell are you eating so slow?"  
  
"I'm not eating slow. You're eating fast."  
  
"Sure. Contradict me to make yourself look better. That's just the way you are."  
  
"Andie."  
  
"Whatie?"  
  
"We've been here about five minutes. You've already completely devoured two foot-long sandwiches and most likely half of a soda. I think you're the fast eater here."  
  
I blinked at this, mouth hanging open. We'd only been there five minutes?! Okay. So maybe I was a fast eater! Not like anyone was keeping track of who was a fast eater, right? I bit my lip, glancing one last time at Terry before picking up my third sandwich and taking a bite.  
  
"I don't see how you're doing it."  
  
Now it was my turn to look over my sandwich to Terry across the table. "Doing what?"  
  
"There's just something about you girls. You can eat whatever you want and always have room for more."  
  
I thought about this a moment. "Quick digestive system due to high metabolism?" That only caused Terry to tilt his head to the side and stare at me blankly. I sighed as he shook his head and turned his full attention to his sandwich.  
  
  
*** Uh... yeah... POV change... o.o; ***  
  
  
Taking Andie out to eat was probably not one of the best choices Terry had ever made. She was proving to be weirder by the moment. Sighing, he took another bite of his sandwich while she devoured the last bite of her last sandwich. This was almost embarrassing. She was eating like a pig!  
  
Luckily, he wouldn't have to deal with it for long. His cell phone rang, and for once in his life as Batman, he was glad it did. Not only that, but he had been putting it on silent lately so Dana wouldn't hear and get upset. He used the same excuse on Andie that he always used on her. "I'l be right back." His finger pointed, indicating the mens room, and Andie nodded, crumpling her paper and sipping her soda.  
  
As soon as he got into the privacy of the stall, he answered. "Yeah?"  
  
"McGinnis. There's something I think you should know."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I was digging around in some files, looking up Andie to find where exactly she's from, when I ran into the search she was doing."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Tabby is some part of Neogen Labs, yet when I looked it up I found nothing on the place."  
  
"Strange. You did try a block, right?"  
  
"No. Instead, I held a search of other labs in the area. Neogen isn't just one lab. It's parts of many from all over the place. Their goal is biologically engineering a super soldier... Someone strong enough to take on about twenty people of normal strength. They program them with personalities and missions, and send them out in pairs to test the designs. One of the pair will always know they were genetically engineered, while the other will be set in a situation with other lab members to be given a reason to do what they need. The one with the stimulated family is the true genius behind their operations. If the twin of the pair that is not a part of the family stays hidden, they can do anything, and only one person will be suspected."  
  
"Wait a second... What are you getting at?"  
  
"Think about it, McGinnis. If there is only one person who is normally a good being, and there is proof they were somewhere else while the crime was commited, the corporation could get away with just about anything. They haven't had a single failure yet, from what I found out on their net."  
  
"What does this have to do with anything? You aren't saying that Andie and Tabby are...."  
  
"That's what I'm getting at. I haven't found all the information I need, but just be careful. Andie is one of the twins."  
  
"And to think I thought this phonecall was gonna be about another robbery."  
  
"Go before she gets suspicious."  
  
"Well, wait. Which one is Andie?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure she has no clue she's genetically engineered, but if she keeps the hunt for her sister up she'll know soon. That might not go over well."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll let you know as soon as I find out any further information."  
  
Terry hung up, looking at his reflection in the mirror. This couldn't be good. Andie... A super soldier? But why was she in Gotham? What here was so special. _Think, Terry. There's Wayne-Powers, Foxtecha, and a billion other large companies out there. Not to mention Arkham, where some of the most powerful loonies reign._ Letting out a heavy sigh, Terry looked towards the exit, knowing as soon as he came back he'd see Andie there, acting like nothing was going on. But, what if she did know... what would he do then about being Batman, and her knowing?  
  
For the moment he had t do some pretty damned good acting, like nothing was going on. He forced himself out the door, weaving his was around chairs and tables to find his way back to the table where Andie sat, by the door. She smiled and acted like nothing was up.  
  
"Everything come out okay?"  
  
Terry rolled his eyes at the comment and went to pick up his sandwich. He sent Andie an accusing glance once he discovered half of his sandwich was missing.  
  
  
.~*~. Whee. Back to Andie.~*~.  
  
  
I laughed at Terry's expression before tossing him the other half of his sandwich, which I had wrapped up nice and neat in a wrapper that would probably take him a few minutes to figure out how to do. For some odd reason he seemed to be farther away, but not like it mattered. I sighed, finishing off my soda, canting my head to the side while watching Terry. "What'd Brucie hafta say?"  
  
He seemed alarmed at this question, but suddenly pulled it off cool. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"C'mon! I know he called. You were checking your phone on the way to the bathroom a bit to much and you seemed a bit unsure to be around me when it went off the first time. You're giving out too many clues."  
  
I watched him glare at me a moment, but I could tell his mind was working. Was he going to tell me or not, especially in a public place. I waited for an answer, resting my elbows on the table and peaking my hands to the tips of my middle fingers touched directly in front of my nose. "Well...?"  
  
"He continued your search for Tabby and looked up that Neogen Labs to find it doesn't exist."  
  
"But it has to!" I glared at Terry. It had to exist! I don't know how or why, but it had to!   
  
"Sorry, it doesn't..."  
  
"Then why the hell am I even in this damned place?!" I muttered under my breath. If Neogen Labs didn't exist, then why was I in a cartoon. It wasn't even that great of a place to be after a while. I mean, sure it was fun, but that didn't mean I wanted to be stuck in it! I glared at Terry, quite POed right now. He just gave me a blank stare.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
Did I give something away?  
  
"What do you mean, why are you here?"  
  
Not yet. A huge sweatdrop fell then. If Terry had found out he was a cartoon I don't think anything would have gone over well. Better cover up for it. "I mean that Tabby came here first, under some employer or something. I found that out after my first meeting here with her! If her employer doesn't exist, and I followed her here, then I'm probably just being led straight into something I'm most likely NOT going to enjoy." I sighed angrilly and growled, to add to my lie to make it seem true. Then again, the more I thought about it, the more it really was true. I did know she had an employer, but she didn't come here first. Okay, so only one part was a lie. The fact that I was the true Batman Beyond freak and I came here first, she just followed in my footsteps.  
  
"Andie, do you forget who I am?" Was he actually trying to comfort me? Well, it probably would have worked over nice if I had at least a little comfort in this so far horrible cartoon experience. Okay, maybe not completely horrible, but I wasn't exactly enjoying it at this moment.  
  
"How could I? I've only known who you are for what... a few months? How long ago was it..." I trailed off, thinking.  
  
You should have seen how wide Terry's eyes grew. To think, someone knew his secret longer than Max! I knew he was going to ask how I found out, but the inner-cocky-me spoke up and said leave it at that and throw your trash away. I listened, picking up my sandwich wrappers and standing to go throw them away.  
  
I felt Terry's eyes on me the whole time I was a total of five feet away, and then I turned around, finding them narrowed and watching me accusingly. It was hard trying to hold back a smirk. I was almost to my chair when the bell on the door rang, and girly laughter filled my ears. Continuing my trek to my chair, I instinctively looked up to see who it was, and tripped over my chair when I did. It couldn't be... No... Not here...   
  
Tabby walked in with Dana, most likely pretending to be me. After all, we were twins. But, that currently didn't matter, because my chair caused so much commotion it made them look over, right as I landed, halfway on the table, the other half on Terry. And it just so happen, the way I landed... any onlookers would think we were kissing. My face turned bright red and from just looking at Terry's eyes, he was definitely shocked.  
  
And then that voice... the voice of a bitch, rang out through the shop.  
  
"Terry?! How could you?! Don't tell me _this_ is your job! I can't believe you. It's over McGinnis. For good this time."  
  
And in those ice blue eyes, more shock, and now accusation, aimed right at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Um. That's it for this chapter. Hey! It's seven pages! Get over it! Isn't it long enough?! Me sowwy... I'll write more. But I had fun with this chapter. Or rather, the end of it. Woohoo! Don't worry. The requested boxer scene is coming up soon. And yes, I do know that Andie is like... mega weird at some points... don't worry. I can explain... just... not right now. You dun want me to ruin it, do you?! Thought so. Okie. So, like I said, the Review Button is your friend, so CLICK IT. Okie? Oh yeah, Check out some of Lady Nova's fics... they ROCK! Okie? Oh yeah! How's the "romance" for all you who wanted it?! Is it good enough?! If not, there will be a slight bit more. Soon... just... not right now... Yeah... Um.. *Looks around, gulping, and runs before she gets attacked by angry reviewers, or maybe even a flame! AAAH!* Ciao for now, people!  
.~*~.  
Andie  
.~*~. 


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a while... A Looong while. But have no fear! The fic will probably be over in about 3-5 more chapters, I'm not sure. Depends on how much I write in each chapter. So, here is is... after almost 9 months of no updates, Chapter 11. Please, don't kill me.  
Chapter 11  
  
Dana... in the sub shop. With Tabby, my 'evil' twin. Terry, glaring at me. Me, on Terry, lips touching his. Why did it seem so WRONG?! I closed my eyes tightly, wondering why everything just had to play out the way it did... IT WASN'T FAIR!!!  
  
Gulping, I scrambled to push myself up, jumping back and kicking my chair again. I shook as I was in a somewhat ready stance, watching Tabby. Dana suddenly looked as shocked as Terry. About as pissed off, too. Somehow, I had the feeling that this wasn't gonna end very nicely...  
  
"An...Andie?!" Dana seemed even more confused as Tabby shoved past her, standing behind Terry, who turned, ready to spring from his chair and kill anything that dared to bug him.  
  
"How could you?!" I shouted.  
  
"Hmm?" Ugh... go figure... the idiot of a sister would play the clueless effect. "Me? How could I what?" A devious grin followed, and a sudden surge of anger overcame me... I felt like... ripping her throat out!  
  
"You know damned well what! How the hell could you put up an act as me? What exactly are you trying to do? What is the aim of your stupid game?!"  
  
"I have noooo idea what your talking about." She smirked playfully, drawing out her 'no' in a preppy type matter. The way she stood, left arm dangling, right knee slightly bent, her right boot's toe touching the ground right by her left foots arch, right hand held out to her side, palm up.... she looked like she had this all planned out, all played and ready.  
  
"DAMMIT TABBY! STOP WITH THE MIND GAMES!!!" I whined, sinking to my knees and glaring at her, almost pouting. "I don't like it! It's rude.. and... and... inconsiderate... and its NOT FAIR!"  
  
"What does fairness have to do about anything? Not everyone plays by the rules, kiddo."  
  
"Don't call me kiddo! I'm older than you!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Tab-by!" I whined, growling afterwords.  
  
"Andie... You poor thing. Why don't you just come back home with me? I'll set things straight. I promise..." She walked past Terry, getting a glare from him as he stood, ready. Why she stood by me, bending over, cooing, I'll never know. "It'll be fine... If you would have just listened during our first encounter, I was going to tell you to come home where we can talk privately... instead of here..." She motioned around the area, "Where everyone can hear us."  
  
"What difference would that make?" I spat. I wanted to hit her... to just clench my hand into a fist and punch her in the jaw, splitting her lip. Yet, something inside me was holding me back.... something wanted to negotiate... I supposed it was my alter-self. Apparently it didn't want to use violence. Well, I did... I just wanted to show her some sisterly love like she did to me... A knife in the gut wasn't exactly trying to tell me to come home. "There isn't a home anymore. Remember? And even if there was its pretty far from here. I don't think I wanna skip school just to visit a house that's no longer mine. Maybe when summer vacation comes."  
  
This seemed to annoy her, but she took a breath, rolled her eyes, and looked to me once more. "I meant my appartment, Andie. It's not to far from here and it's nicer than yours.-"  
  
"Probably because you BROKE mine... I still need a new TV. Being thrown into one isn't exactly enticing."  
  
"-And we could talk there. I need to tell you some things." So maybe she was ignoring that little fact. Though, it was indeed a rather big one. She threw me into a TV, stabbed me with a knife, and made me bleed an awful lot for just wanting a polite chat! If she wanted that in the first place, then why was she messing with me. Why didn't she just say so!?  
  
Her hand was offered to me, and I looked at it a moment before ginerly taking it. Well, I guess if she just wanted to talk it'd be okay. Nothing more to hurt or anything if it was just a talk, words were safe. She stood, pulling me up with her. Only one thing. My right hand was left dangling when she pulled me up, and as I rose I clenched it into a fist, swinging with all my might while gaining balance on my own, sending it to her jaw, causing her to topple into the table beside us. Ah hah! Sisterly love shall prevail!  
  
"Sorry Tabby, but I don't think I would have been STABBED if thats all you wanted."  
  
She stood once more, holding her jaw, glaring through narrowed slits of eyes. "I hate the way you switch over controls so easily..."  
  
Confused, my hand suddenly dropped from its ready position as I lifted a brow, wondering what she meant. Of course, that would be the stupidest move in my life... I let my guard down and she kicks me in the gut. Doubling over, I groaned as my stomache once again hurt. Of course it did, I had been stabbed there! Yet, it didn't hurt as much as when I got stabbed. No biggie though, because it must have re-opened something.. I coughed, holding my hand over my mouth and feeling the blood drip into it. Yay... coughing blood is sooo much fun!  
  
"Of course, it does come in handy." She smirked, watching as a red drop fell from my hand. I'm pretty sure she would have laughed if she hadn't been knocked to the side by Terry at the moment. Why he was intruding in my fight, I'll never know. But I do know that it was too much for Dana to handle, because she was getting way ticked off. Of course, it could have been because Terry was defending another girl after having gone out with her when she was his territory.  
  
Terry was struggling to keep Tabby pinned while I stood, tasting blood in my mouth, shivering a bit. Man, this was freaky. Why did everyone have to be so...mean? I shook my head. Hell, if they were being mean, might as well join in on the fun and get it over with. And, by joining in, I just happened to at the right time. Tabby had somehow managed to throw Terry off of her, sending him into the table. Awfully hard, too, because it BROKE.  
  
"God damn, Tabby... first you're hurting me, then you're hurting my friends!" I rolled my eyes, letting out an annoyed puff of air, playing her game, standing there like a mother would over a child, scolding. "When are you gonna learn to play nice?"  
  
From her current position on the ground, Tabby lashed an arm out, catching my ankle and pulling, causing me to fall next to her. I turned my head, eye to eye with her as she spat. "I'll play nice when you're fixed."  
  
"Only one problem." I glared at her, watching out of the corner of my eye as Terry rose.  
  
"What's that?" We both seemed to stay in our positions on the ground, eyeing each other. Of course, we weren't directly next to one another, only our heads were... my feet were by Terry, while her's were facing away from him... kind like a mirror where the head was overlapped.  
  
"I'm not broken."  
  
This confused her long enough for me to flip to a standing position, but she wasn't far behind in standing. Once more, we were left at a stand off, only Terry was beside me now. Dana, no where in sight.  
  
"Andie, you can't fight like this, not here, not now." Terry tried giving me advice.  
  
"Dude, lemme alone. I told you I can defend myself, I don't need your help!" I growled, glaring at him.  
  
"Get a grip! You can't take her, you're still hurt from last night. You're in no condition for this!"  
  
"Stop acting like a parent to me! I'm the same age as you! I know damn well whats wrong and I know the consequences!"  
  
Tabby seemed to watch this argument, smirking. She had that evil glint in her eye, like she had an idea. And she spoke up finally, too. "Oh, that's right... he's the one you were watching? Wasn't it? Terry, I believe... The one you believed to be the dark knight."  
  
"Tabby!" I hissed, turning my gaze from Terry to her. "What the hell do you mean I believed it?! You damn well know..."  
  
"I know that I went along with your little gimmic to make it easier for you to handle. You never would have gotten the job finished otherwise..."  
  
"Wha... Wha do you mean? I don't have a job from anyone and I wouldn't work beside-"  
  
"Andie, don't listen... see what I mean? You're losing focus. You're in no condition to fight her." Terry tried pulling me away.  
  
My eyes closed tightly as a low growl emerged from my throat. Were they ever gonna let me try something MY WAY? I turned to Terry, my eyes wild with anger. "Why can't you just leave me alone and let me deal with something for once?! I know I'm in no condition to fight, but I'm going to anyway! Stop playing hero, because you can't save everyone! Just... leave me alone and let me deal with this!"  
  
He seemed hurt at my words, but I didn't care, because Tabby took that vital moment to strike. Though, I knew she would, so I purposely leaned back, tipping so I fell, landing hard on my back. But as I did so, I kicked a foot up, catching her in the rib cage and sending her flying into the glass counter of the sub shop. I growled, kicking my other leg over and backward rolling to a standing position, whirling around to face her. "Take that as payback for the TV!"  
  
Tabby lay collapsed against the far wall of the shop, shards of glass everywhere. She seemed pretty banged up, but I knew it probably looked worse than it was. She was still able to talk, after all. "You don't get it, do you Andie? Once Neogen finds out they'll be pissed with both of us, and I wouldn't doubt total shutdown for either of us... This experiment definately failed."  
  
I was too annoyed to be confused, instead I glared, growling under my breath. "What the hell do you mean? Neogen isn't REAL!"  
  
"Oh, it's real alright, trust me. It's real..." She groaned, trying to stand, but couldn't.  
  
"You lie..." I spat, turning and looking about the sub shop. Well, two broken tables, a few broken chairs, and a broken counter. It wasn't much destruction, and it was fixable. I took the time then to notice how only me, Terry, and Tabby were still in the...  
  
Wait. Where was Terry? He had to be-  
  
"You're not getting away this time, Andie." Tabby suddenly had me pinned, and though I couldn't see her, I could feel her breath on the back of my neck, along with the cool tip of a tranq gun.  
  
"What are you doing?! Why the hell do you .... even bug with me, Tabby? I don't... want anything to... do with you anymore... why... can't you... just... just... uhhnn..." My eyes slowly closed as I felt the chemical pulse through my system, making me tired...  
  
And then I was out.  
  
.~*~. Woot. And now to hear from our 'hero' .~*~.  
  
Of course he was annoyed by Andie's tendancy to want to be someone, how to put it in her words, "cool." But that didn't mean he was going to totally ditch her. True, he was new to the mask, but alas, he had learned from past mistakes and had made sure that tracers were securely on BOTH girls this time before taking off, and once he did leave, he stayed hidden above the shop in the suit, waiting for them to exit.  
  
In the mean time, while he waited, he had a rather... er... friendly chat with Bruce.  
  
"I have the biggest feeling in the world this is going to end up bad."  
  
"What do you mean, McGinnis?"  
  
"I mean that at any second, Tabby is going to suspicious walk out of there and Andie'll be dead or something."  
  
"And that would bother you?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Then we'd have a murder case..."  
  
"Right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think it goes a little deeper than that."  
  
"Wait a second, Tabby's leaving..." Terry watched from his position on the sub shop's roof, Sure enough, Tabby was leaving, but she had Andie and another guy with her. Where had he come from? Well, where the guy came from wasn't exactly the case at the moment... What mattered was where Andie was being taken. And the best bet was either Tabby's or Neogens, and either way, he'd find out the full story.  
  
Pushing off from the building, he launched himself into the air while pressing the Batmobile signal. It'd be easier to follow the tracer from in there. Landing safely inside, he took the controls and punched up the locator. Both dots were moving in the same direction. So Tabby still has Andie. It might take them a while to finally get somewhere...  
  
Terry eyed the screen every now and then as he flew around lookin for trouble. He didn't want it to be too obvious that they knew she was gone. And besides that, Terry needed time to think. There was so much that had happened in just the past two days, and it all seemed to be because of the twins. Something was up, and Terry was all for finding out just exactly what it was. Yet, there was only one person he could truly talk to when he needed to think. He pressed the button on the console for autodial.  
  
"Hello?" The voice rang throughout the vehicle.  
  
"Max, it's me."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"The usual. Andie's been kidnapped by her evil twin sister, both of which happen to be genetically engineered. Tabby complains there's something wrong with Andie and that she needs to get fixed, Andie refuses. They show sisterly love by destroying a sub shop and ruining my personal life. Not like I had much of one anyway."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I can't figure out the connection. Apparently Andie doesn't want to be with Tabby unless Tabby starts playing 'nice.' But Tabby wants nothing to do with Andie accept to take her some place to get her fixed. What could be so wrong with Andie that Tabby would either want to destroy her, or completely rework her?"  
  
Max paused a moment, thinking before answering. "I'm not one who's very big on genetics, but, unless there is a problem gene they can replace I doubt there's anything they can do. From the looks of it Andie seems quite normal... Maybe they just aren't pleased with the way her personality turned out?"  
  
"Who knows?" Terry sighed, watching the city below him as he sped around buildings. It appeared that tonight, Gotham would be quiet. And suddenly, Terry stopped. "Max?!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What if the problem is her personality? You may not have been around her as long as I have, but I have definately noticed something..."  
  
"Terry, are you saying what I think you are?"  
  
"I repeat: Who knows? I'll get back to you later, though. It appears the two have split up, which means I have work to do."  
  
The connection was cut, and Terry was left staring at the screen that showed the tracer locations.They were about ten miles apart now, one was stopped, one still moving. I'll bet anything that the moving one is Tabby... she must have dropped Andie off where ever, and left to do something else.  
  
Terry watched the second dot for a moment, doubting his first instinct, but then pushed the bat mobile into gear and headed towards the dot that had stopped.  
.~*~. Well, there's only one other person this COULD go back to... .~*~.  
  
"Uuhnn." I groaned. My head was all fuzzy and I wasn't quite sure what was going on. All I really knewright that was that I was moving. The simple rythmic way my head bobbed up and down told me that. Just one single question seeped into my mind. Why was I moving?  
  
I blinked, clearing my vision and looking around. I took note of the one large hand around my waist, and the other around my knees. Oh, yeah! That's why I was moving!  
  
It took me about four seconds to figure out that I didn't want to be moving, not where this guy was taking me. But I noticed if I jumped up to run, there was no where to go. My captor's footsteps were echoing down the long white hallway. We were nearing the end of the hallway, about to enter a giant room that smelled similar to a hospital. I really do hate that sterile smell...  
  
And then, we were in the room, and my mouth dropped open in awe. It was the computer lab from hell, or heaven, whichever! It was one giant scince and technology workstation. At first I wondered what it was for, until I took note of the middle of the room. I knew where I was instantly.  
  
Neogen.  
  
Not good.  
  
Not good at all.  
  
Suddenly, I had this huge urge to jump up and get away. Yet, when I tried to, I could barely move my arm. It moved, just, well, about a few millimeters. "Great, probably a paralyzing tranq." I mumbled to myself. But really, it came out as more of a long, drawn out "Uuugh..."  
  
Well, this was useful. I couldn't get away even if I wanted to now. I was done for, this was it! No more me... Oh man, this couldn't happen! I had to get out! But it was hopeless! All I could do was whimper. Well, and listen to the conversations going on. Especially the one that was involving me.  
  
"Ah! I see Tabby was successful in her duty." The scientist studied me, and jumped back when he noted I was awake. "Be careful! She's alert!"  
  
Deep laughter echoed in my left ear. Quite possibly because it was pressed against the guy's chest. "She won't be able to move for at least another hour. Just enough time for you to get her properly locked and sedated."  
  
Sedated?! Unaware?! Oooh man... What was so wrong with me that they had to do this?! Right about then, I felt like crying.  
  
"Ah, yes. Perfect. Well, then, set her here. I better get to work before Warren comes in..."  
  
I was put down on a large, white, sterile lab table. The scientist began busying himself around me. I felt a far off pinprick in my right arm, probably a wire to sedate me. I didn't want to be at Neogen, not at all. This was so wrong! I couldn't be here! No! The bad guuy never won in the cartoon, why was he now?!  
  
It was then something very scary occurred to me.  
  
What if it wasn't a cartoon?  
  
I only wished I could know the answers to all my questions. Lucky for me, the scientist liked talking while he worked.  
  
"You should be up and running again after a few days here. Then you can complete the mission you were programed to do."  
  
I wasn't programed to do anything, asshole.  
  
"The only thing we can't understand is how this happened. One week your fine, everything is going according to schedule, and then, boom! Outta no where, something goes wrong. My guess, of course, was that you were a part of the first experiments."  
  
Ok, get on with it.... what's wrong?  
  
"Ahh, but no worry here. We'll get you fixed up and running again."  
  
But what's the problem with me?  
  
"Funny to believe that Warren thought Tabby was wrong when she said something was wrong. Though, he really didn't like the way you were dealt with. Tabby will get minor chastisement for that, but she did help a lot with the studies of how much you can endure."  
  
"Okay! Shut up! Just say what the hell is wrong already!!!" The entire lab silenced as I discovered my mouth was working again. I wondered if I could move, but I needed answers. I could see the scientist I had shouted at was shaking. Was I really that scary? "Okay, okay... sorry for shouting..." I sighed. "But please, I don't even know why I'm here! I'm not broken! I don't need fixing! Just tell me why I'm here in the first place!"  
  
"You... you... you're nice."  
  
"Uuuh... okay?" Confusing. "Sorry, would you prefer I go back to shouting?"  
  
"No, that's why you're here. You aren't supposed to be, you're supposed to be ruthless. Your supposed to be prepared to do the dirty work once your twin gets the main motives set up. Your the one who is 'built' for doing damage, but instead, you became an actual set of twins when Tabby was supposed to be playing it as an only child. We had no choice but to destroy the 'family' in hopes you would take action, but you didn't..."  
  
"Your babbling. Talk to me like I know nothing..."  
  
"Uh.. uh... okay.." He started fiddling with his hands. His eyes locked on the ground and he stood there, thinking. "You were a part of a project of the first engineered humans started about seventeen years ago. The testings had started with you. You were our first test ever to succeed."  
  
"Okay, so I was your first tube-grown child, big whoop?"  
  
"No, no no no. You were the first naturally made human to be enhanced. By playing with your genes, we were able to alter your muscle tissue to allow you to be stronger. We altered your mind to be able to think faster and work out harder problems. You were the first super kid ever. Though, we couldn't 'program' your personality. You were born with your own. It seemed, no matter how old you got, you retained the mind of a six year old. You couldn't handle all of the violence that you were forced to face, so you created this alter self that you brought out whenever you had to do something dangerous... Whenever it was over, the six year old self returned. You claimed to have watched a cartoon about Batman, covering up youself by living in an imaginary world..."  
  
I think I stopped breathing then.  
  
A six year old version of myself invented this?! Invented the me that knew the cartoon?! This was real?!  
  
Oh Hyne....  
  
This was real....  
  
I didn't even realize the scientist had continued playing with some tube and had started talking again. "...somewhere in the process of testing, your six year old mind molded with your other mind and somehow created what you are today. You've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble with Warren turning yourself into a deranged schizophrenic. He insists that we do nothing to you again and leave you alone, but Tabby convinced Desyth to do differently. Desyth, he's Warren's partner, and he told me to change all of the orignal genes, to rid ou of your original mind... It's the only known way to get you up and working like normal."  
  
There was a sinking feeling in my stomache. I had another personality. That would explain my alter-Andie. But... but... If one said not to fix me and the other did, why were they? From the sounds of it the Warren guy didn't want anything going on with me anymore, and had considered it a failed project. But the Desyth dude thought differently.  
  
An overwhelming feeling came over me. The feeling to run, to get out of there. I had to. It was the only way. I had to get out...  
  
Cautiously , I sat up, but my right arm was tugged back by something. Oh. That's what the pinprick was, a tube inserted into my vein. I watched the scientist as he began to start working on the sedative. He was going to feed it down the tube into my bloodstream and knock me out...  
  
No! No no no! I had to get out. Had to had to had to! I frantically looked around, spotting the hallway. If that's where I came from, that had to be the way out. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the tube, grasped it firmly, and ripped it from my arm.  
  
"AAAAARRRRGGGH!" Well, that hurt a lot worse than when it was put in. But there was no time to dwell on that. I was up and running before I knew it. Had to get out. People jumped in my way, but I vaulted over them, or slid beside them, or knocked them down. I reached the hallway easily, just as I heard an alarm going off. The calvary was about to come, and I needed out of there fast.  
  
An elevator chimed up ahead and the door opened. This was it. The elevator would be too slow. I carefully checked the floor levels on the buttons. So Neogen was stationed underground... The fastest way to ground level would be to go through the emergency exit and climb five stories up. I could hear feet marching down the hall, following my trail. My eyes locked on the escape hatch.  
  
"Now or never."  
  
.~*~. Nope, not a cliffhanger. One last little section. Can't forget about Terry, can I? .~*~.  
  
"Tabby?!"  
  
She laughed, glaring at him. "What, you think I'd go into Neogen? Hell no. I don't need to be reprimanded, which I know I will."  
  
Shattered glass lay on the floor from where Terry had broken into to rescue Andie. But instead, Tabby had rushed into the room. How Terry had known it was Tabby was still a mystery to him.  
  
"It's too late for you now, Batman. My twin's probably already getting worked on. Which means, you'll have no one to save you from me this time. After all, my assignment was to destroy you. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do."  
  
"Go ahead and try."  
  
"A threat. Hah!" Tabby laughed, flipping her bright read hair over her shoulder. She turned to walk away, as if he was nothing. Well, maybe it wouldn't end in a fight.  
  
Terry expected it when she turned to lunge. That's why he was as prepared as ever when she knocked him to the ground. But it didn't matter, he had landed a blow in her stomache on the way down. A blow that Tabby couldn't help but ignore.  
  
Her face turned pale as she slowly stood, looking down at where she'd been hit. A wave of confusion watched over to her as she grasped the handle of the knife and pulled it out...  
  
"That was for Andie." Terry growled.  
  
"How sweet." Tabby was breathing heavilly as she bled, but she didn't seem worried. She didn't even seem phased when she went to take a step forward and fell to her knees. "You even used the same knife I pulled on her." She laughed, her brght red hair seeming more of a dark red as it was tossed about with her laughter. She casually tossed the knife aside.  
  
"It's over, Tabby. Tell me where Neogen is and you just might get off easy."  
  
More laughter from her as she slowly pushed herself up. She took a deep breath, stood straight, and then slid her right foot behind her, dropping into a fighting stance. "It's not over til it's over."  
  
Terry's mouth opened in awe. The cut, the wound from the knife, it was gone!  
  
Too late, Terry realized just how much of a mistake it was not picking the moving dot....  
Okay, so this is NOT the end, but I DID leave you with the traditional cliffhanger. You think I wouldn't? As a side note, I wrote most of this today, which means, yes,I'm back in my batman mood. Take careful note of everything in this chapter... it could hint off a lot of what's going to be going on in the end... Oh, yeah! And, next chapter, BOXER SCENE IS COMING! heheh.... I'll TRY to post the next chapter next week, but we al saw how that turned out last time I said that... Until I write again, this is Andie, signing off. .~*~. Andie .~*~. 


	12. Chapter 12

  
I'm back! For this update, at least. ot much more.. well, kay, maybe more.. but I still have a lot to write.. uh.. yeah.. o.o; Read, enjoy, review when done? See you next chapter, yo!  
Chapter 12  
I don't think I stopped running from the guys who had chased me until I was at Wayne manor. Sure, it was a long run, but I didn't care. I needed a good twenty mile run every now and then. The even weirder part was that I knew I was genetically engineered, or modified, and somehow, knowing that I was, I ran faster. I probably ran those twenty miles in ten minutes. And it just so happened that the people chasing me must not have been engineered, for they were slow as all hell.  
  
I stood, my hands on my knees, panting, looking at the gate that blockaded the mansion. I hoped Bruce wouldn't care, but I had to get inside. It was the only place I knew I was safe. The only place I knew they would never find me. After taking a minute long breather, I went to climb the gate, but it opened for me. Shrugging, I jogged inside, pulled open the door, and ran down through the clock to Bruce, who just so happened to be waiting for me...  
  
"Brucie, I'm in trouble."  
  
"So is Terry."  
  
"That's nice, but Brucie, I need your help."  
  
Bruce watched me calmly, patient. I was still panting, waiting for my answer. What was it he had said before? Oh, yeah... Terry was in trouble.  
  
What?!  
  
Terry?! Trouble?! Uh oh...   
  
"Oh! Terry! Yikes! What's he doing, being beaten by the T's?!"  
  
"Worse. Your sister."  
  
I swear, my face paled. How could he have gotten into a fight with my sister? Even I didn't know where she lived. Oh! Wait, maybe he attacked her while I was out and that one dude continued to carry me.... uh, yeah... Who knew?! Terry was in trouble! He needed help! "Where is he at?"  
  
"Your sister's apartment. He's got it marked with a tracer." Bruce paused as the Batmobile sped into the Batcave and came to an abrupt stop. He shook his head when I looked hopeful. "I set it to come back here. Get in, it will take you directly to your sister's apartment."  
  
"Terry doesn't stand a chance against her, not if she's built with the same strength I am...."  
  
That was the end of our little conversation. I ran up to the Batmobile, which Bruce kindly opened the hatch for, and jumped in. Time to save Terry!  
  
If it wasn't too late...  
  
*** Woot... This is getting more and more fun to write.. I love suspense, don't you?!***  
"You fight like a woman."  
  
The words were spat as he was slammed into the wall. He was putting up a fairly good fight with the strength the suit gave him, but no matter what, it wasn't enough._Maybe that was the problem with Andie,_ Terry thought bitterly. _She wasn't built to be strong...._  
  
"You know, I figured Batman would be a harder person to fight. After all, you are supposed to be some legendary knight for Gotham." She laughed, watching as Terry lay helpless on the floor before her. "This is perfect! I get rid of Batman and hand in my sister all in one night! This is almost a guarenteed promotion! Hah! And if I hadn't been rid of my sister first, it would have been a lot harder." Tabby laughed again, before faking a serious expression. "Oh, don't worry Bats, at least you can say you died for a good cause. My cause!"  
  
"Remind me to send you a card." Terry grumbled as he shakilly stood. There was no way he'd be able to win this. She could match his speed and strength, and maybe even double it. His chance of winning was like a snowballs chance in hell. There wasn't one.  
  
"You know, you're a funny one." Tabby said sarcastically. "I hate humor."  
  
Ok, sure. She hated humor. Like that gave her more of a reason to kick Terry back down after he finally got to standing.  
  
"This is too easy." She stated, faking a sigh as she placed her foot on Terry's chest, pinning him to the ground. "But I need something to do until midnight. Which is-" She paused to look at her watch. "About an hour away." Smirking evilly, she dropped to the ground next to Terry, looking like she was ready to do a few thousand pushups. "Then I get to run back to Neogen, carrying your head on a platter, desuited, of course, so everyone can know just who you are. And, the suit is valuable. Wouldn't want it to be busted with it's owner."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be a real shame." Terry growled and rose his lip in disgust.   
  
"Or I could just waste you right now..." Tabby spat, her hand to his throat in an instant, tightening to the point where it made breathing near impossible, near being use rather loosely. Terry maybe got two to three molecules of oxygen with each gasp.  
  
Tabby laughed again, getting pleasure from seeing him struggle. "That's what I thought. You-"  
  
She didn't get to finish her sentence. At that exact moment, the entire back wall of her apartment crashed down, causing a whirlwind of dust and debris. And, standing on top of the object of destruction as it crashed through was the last person anyone expected to see.  
  
"Tabby, right here, right now. I command you to let go of my friend." There was a pause, a moment of consideration, and then a final addition. "Pretty please, with sugar on top?"   
  
Tabby's eyes widened in disbelief as Terry passed out from lack of air, his final vision being one of what he thought was seeing doubles.  
*** Okay, now for the fun to begin. ***  
"Thank you." I said, smiling pleastantly as Tabby stood from sitting beside Terry. I felt relieved as I watched him take a deep breath of air, even though he was out cold.  
  
"How did you...." Tabby seemed amazed.  
  
"It's amazing how easily anger and fear can help you escape. Quick thinking, applied with my speed and endurance for long distance running. And also the fact they sent normal people after me. Had you been after me, I'm not sure I would have gotten away."  
  
"But, you... No. Andie! No..." Tabby suddenly grew furious. "You weren't supposed to get away! Your costing us a promotion and a job."  
  
"I don't care what I was and wasn't supposed to do! Only one of your bosses agreed to it. Desyth wanted me to be 'fixed.' Warren didn't." I growled. "And one person not wanting it is reason enough for me to get away."  
  
"I knew it! Ugh. I was always wondering why Desyth was so hesitant at everything. Of course Warren wouldn't want you fixed! He wants to keep the last shred of your real self for his own damned comfort!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled. I had a sudden spurt of anger and adrenaline, ready to fight... So this must be the me I created to do the fighting. But I was still scared. Maybe it was the six year old left in me... or maybe the combining of all my personalities had turned me into a normal, one personality person...  
  
There was no way of knowing the answer for that.  
  
"You fool! You don't remember anything, do you?" She growled and stepped toward me. I dropped into a fighting stance. "Though, I doubt you were ever even told this anyway.... You're Warren's daughter."  
  
"No.. Mom and Dad died..." I replied suddenly, stunning myself. I knew what she would say next. I just knew.  
  
"It was an act, damnit!" She fell out of her fighting stance. "Apparently you don't know your whole background, do you?"  
  
I shook my head, confused, but staying ready. "All I know is what that idiot scientist babbled on to me at Neogen as he shoved a tube up my arm."  
  
"Hah. We were so close to having you. Looks like the only mistake was he didn't get you drugged fast enough." She tossed her hair behind her shoulder before gathering it in her hand and putting it up with a rubberband from her wrist. "No matter. I should have back-up coming any instant to get you. After I radioed in that I had Batman, I knew you'd eventually show when they told me you escaped." She smirked and casually walked towards me, arms spread wide in a sign of peace. "I could just let you go right now. Give you your chance to get away. And you'd never have to come back. I'd even give you some money to go to the toy store and get away, leave Neogen behind."  
  
I stopped a moment. She was going to willingly let me go? She was going to risk a promotion by letting me go. My eyes landed on Terry, and I watched as the suit moved with each breath, almost a gasp. He was beat. I didn't even know if there was a way he'd survive after this if I even did get away. Tabby was only a foot and a half away, and here I was in a fighting position, when she was harmless. "But... What about Batman?"  
  
I was still watching Terry, even as Tabby glanced over her shoulder at him, and then back to me. And then-  
  
A sudden movement!  
  
My arm went up in an instant, blocking her leg from hitting my head.  
  
"Now, Tabby. You know you should play fair!" I grabbed her ankle with both hands and puller her leg with one quick jerk, causing her to fall back.  
  
"Tick tock, Andie." She stated, her lips contoring into a malicious grin. After a backwards summerault, she stood, right by Terry. Glancing down, she pressed her foot on his throat. "With my back-up on it's way, you have about fifteen more minutes to try and rescue your dark knight and get far enough away to where I can't find you."  
  
"Oh, really?" I growled, taking note of everything in the room and our positions, trying not to make it too obvious I was planning something. "Who's to say you even have back up?"  
  
"Honestly, Andie. I'm about to kill Batman and I don't call for back-up?"  
  
"If Batman's so weak, you wouldn't have needed the reinforcements."  
  
"The reinforcements were for when-"  
  
Once again, Tabby didn't get to finish. See, she had always liked the more lavish lifestyle while I preffered everything to be normal. The chandelier dangling down from the twelve-foot cieling of her apartment was the perfect way to attack. Faster than she could react, when she had started speaking, I jumped latched on to the chandelier, swung for a moment, and dove for her, covering the ten feet or so between us. As soon as she was knocked off of Batman, I twisted off of her and pushed myself up into a handstand, just as she was standing on her feet. Pushing with my left hand, I spun on my right and caught her waist with my leg, knocking her down. Placing my feet down, I formed a sorta bridge over her before pushing myself to a standing position.  
  
Tabby, suprised by my move, rolled away from me, and stood, doing a back walkover to get right into the middle of the room. I watched, waiting, wondering what she would do. A sofa was to her right, and a TV was behind me. The chandelier was between us. My mind raced, trying to figure out what she was planning.  
  
And suddenly, she ran at the wall behind her, kicked off the wall for leverage, swung from her chandelier, and went to knock me back into her TV.  
  
"AH! TV!" I ducked before she could hit me, and she landed with ease behind me, narrowly missing the TV. She ran for me again, but I grabbed her wrist as I twisted and flipped her over my hip, into the TV. "See! TV's are NOT fun to run into." She growled, pushing herself from the TV, ready to lunge. "Yeep!" I cried and turned. I ran as fast as I could, weaving around the furniture and across the rubble from the knocking down of the wall.  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"ANDIE!"  
  
"You'll hurt me!"  
  
"At this point I'll do worse than hurt you!"  
  
I froze, and turned, glaring at her. She stopped, too, watching me, glaring back. "Are you trying to tell me that you are going to murder your own damned sister?!"  
  
Tabby laughed, her malicious grin back. "I'm not your sister, Andie."  
  
"Oh, really?" I was furious. She wanted to kill me. "Why the hell are we TWINS, then?"  
  
She laughed again. "You're the dumbest genius I know. I was made from your DNA."  
  
And then, Tabby lunged, knocking me down. She pinned me to the ground, my head hanging out from the broken wall, so I could look down the hundred or so stories to the ground. She had me pinned. I couldn't move.  
  
Hyne, she really was going to kill me. I started breathing hard, shaking with fear.  
  
"Didn't you ever wonder why I wasn't as screwed up as you?" She whispered, her lips right by my ear. "Didn't you ever wonder why I wasn't suffering from a split personality deal?"  
  
"What.... What are you getting at?" I asked, trying to sound like I wasn't scared, though I failed miserably.  
  
"I was made from your DNA." She repeated. "I look like you, I have the same enhancements, but my mind is entirely different. And, I'm also slightly younger than you." She breathed heavily, looking me right in the eye before turning to look down at the ground below. "Hah... It'll be a long fall." She grinned, and I wondered how anyone could be as evil as she was. "Your DNA, perfected, to create me. You were the expensive one, but I was the successful one. I actually do what I'm told."  
  
"But you're a murderer..." I whispered.  
  
"Survival of the fittest, Andie. Survival of the fittest." She raised her hand, ready to strike.  
  
"NO!" I screamed. Suddenly, I thrashed violently, getting my arms free. I latched on to the edge of the broken wall, and with Tabby still sitting on my stomache, I applied all my strength to what I was about to do next. I pushed, with all my might, to raise myself up with just my arms. Too late, did Tabby realize what I was trying. Because, by the time she did, I was already in a handstand on the edge, and she was already beginning to fall. And suddenly, I was over the edge, dangling from the broken wall. Tabby yelled, falling helplessly from the building. I didn't know how long it would take her to fall a hundred stories, but I didn't want to find out. Panting, I pulled myself up over the broken wall, cutting the palms of my hands in the process.  
  
I felt numb. Very numb. I don't even know how I kept functioning, but I walked over to Terry, picked him up, hopped in the Batmobile, and pressed the auto pilot button to start heading back to the cave. I wrapped my cut hands before I started absent mindedly watching the city fly by, until we finally reached the batcave.  
  
Bruce was suprised to see me back, let alone, with Terry still alive.  
  
"He's hurt pretty bad." I stated simply. "He was already knocked out when I got there."  
  
I set Terry on a table and pulled of the Batman cowl, taking care not to hurt him more than he already was. So far it didn't look to serious, mainly just a bloody lip and black eye. But I knew that if he had been fighting Tabby, the rest wouldn't be so good. Maybe internal bleeding, broken ribs... the works. Bruce watched as I instantly started applying anisthetic to the bloody lip, and finished examining him for any other visible wounds. He was silent in his observations as I started examining Terry for any other wounds. He helped me carefully peal off the torn Bat suit to expose Terry's bruised and cut bare chest.  
  
Suddenly, the golden silence broke as Bruce asked the question I knew had to be working on his mind.  
  
"What about Tabby."  
  
More of a statement than a question. I paused a moment, but never answered him. Instead, I gathered the suit and took it over to the work table. "You better finish cleaning Terry the rest of the way. I'm a chick, he wouldn't like it that I helped." When Bruce didn't say anything, I added to it. "Besides, I can probably fix the Batsuit faster than you could."  
  
It was true. I could, and if Bruce said something to it, I never heard it, I was too busy numbing myself from the outside world to notice anyone else. Instead, I worked on the suit, reattaching broken wires, completely replacing others, and even enhancing it a bit. I finished in about a half hour, the same time as Bruce finished with Terry. He looked at the repaired suit, not showing any change in expression.  
  
"If Terry ever comes across someone like Tabby again, he should have better chances this time. I enhanced it slightly, even upgraded the cowl to something similar to one I was working on."  
  
"Andie...?"  
  
Bruce hadn't said anything. I vaguely remembered some mumbling while I worked, but I had dismissed it. As Bruce moved back to the computer to finish working and watching Gotham, Terry came into view, propped up on an arm on the table. He seemed confused.  
  
"You're awake." I said simply.  
  
"You... you're alive!" His eyes widened and brightened.  
  
"Yeah." I said simply, walking over to the table where he sat. "You almost weren't."  
  
"How did you escape Neogen?" He asked, amazed.  
  
"I almost didn't." I replied, just as simply, just as numb as before. I hung my head then, staring at the floor. "I did find out a lot, though." I whispered.  
  
Terry swung his legs over the counter and stood next to me. Carefully, he tilted my chin up, looking me in the eyes. "Don't worry. I'm sure whatever it is, we'll fix it." He said, trying to reassure me. I didn't believe him. How could I believe him?! Everything wasn't going to be okay! Not after... Not after tonight. Terry could tell I was troubled, and suddenly, he leaned in, gently put his lips to mine, and wrapped his arms around my waist. Subconsciously, I slipped my arms around his waist in return, welcoming the small bit of comfort.  
  
That is, until I pulled back in shock, my eyes wide. Gah! What had I just done?! Was it just me, or had he just lost a girlfriend, been nearly killed, and then gone to comfort ME of all people, with a KISS?! I shook my head and stepped out of his reach. He was somewhat embarrassed, but not near as shocked as I was. Before either of us could say anything, though, Bruce saved us.  
  
"McGinnis, you should go home and get some rest. It's almost one."  
  
Terry didn't even argue. He nodded an picked up his backpack, groaning slightly. My guess was from a broken rib. He headed up the stairs, not even looking back. I watched him leave, now two large things on my mind. Both of them starting with T.  
  
I sighed, sitting down on the ground. So, it was almost one, I was in the batcave, and I most certainly couldn't go home, not now. But what was home? I was just some engineered, schizophrenic freak! It didn't matter where I lived...  
  
I began to wonder about what Tabby had said. I was the daughter of one of the leaders of a top-secret underground lab. What kind of sick freak would perform genetic experiments on their own kid?! I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. A mix of sorrow and anger. I wanted Neogen destroyed, but, I wanted to be normal. I knew I never could be. I just wanted a normal life... A chance to grow up, instead of constantly having to pass tests of level placement, constantly having to go through different stages, constantly being upgraded. And all for what?! What were they trying to get at? What was Neogen trying to make?!  
  
And why did I have to be involved?  
  
I wanted it all to still be a cartoon. I wanted it all to be normal. I wanted Tabby to have really been my twin... Like it was in my real world, where Batman was the cartoon. But I couldn't have any of that, because of Neogen! Yet, because of them, I was also in a wonderful world... A wonderful world that was also hell.  
  
After a while I felt Bruce's eyes on me, watching me. Slowly I stood, looking around, as if to search for something. Though, I knew what I was searching for. "Hey, Bruce?" I didn't wait for him to reply before continuing. "If I woke up here, oh, seven hours ago by now, after I had invaded the Commisioner's office, what hapened to my cycle and my suit...?"  
  
"I had Barbara park the cycle in the office's parking lot. You can get it any time you want. The suit she was reluctant to release, but knew it might be of some help.It was placed in your compartment on the back of the cycle after the lock was broken to check for anything else that was stolen." He said it like he had been rehearsing.  
  
"Oh." So if I wanted anything, I had to go back tot he Commisioner's office to get it. Great. Oh well, I needed a long walk. But what was more time to just think? Wouldn't I eventually go insane from all this contemplating?  
  
With a sigh, I looked around the batcave. There was nothing really here for me to do. Unless I worked on new upgrades for the batsuit. But I wasn't really happy with the style of motors used in it. I preffered the ones I designed. So it was a definate go for the Commish's office. Yay.I started heading for the stairs, when a thought hit me. "They didn't touch my cheeseburger, did they?"  
  
"Cheeseburger?" Bruce was confused.  
  
"Yeah, the one in the back of my cycle." Silence was my reply. I shrugged and continued. "I'm going out to get my cycle. I'll return through the enterance I used when I broke in, if that's ok with you." Once again, I didn't wait for a reply. I just walked up and out of the mansion, down the long winding private road to a deserted main one. I was walking faster than a normal person. If I wanted time to think, I'd have to walk slower. But how could I walk any slower than what I was, knowing that it was me being genetically altered that made me walk fast in the first place?!  
  
It was so confusing. Tabby, Neogen, Terry, Batman. Life wasn't just a cartoon. In a way, I wished it still was, just to be normal again. But then again, I didn't. Somehow, with me being a genetic freak, I felt more secure. At least I knew what was real and wasn't now.  
  
I decided I best sort out my facts. After all, I needed to figure out what the hell was going on if I was going to solve this entirely, because one thing was for sure: I wanted Neogen destroyed. It had caused this hellish mix-up. It had screwed over my joys of having a real life.  
  
Why would Warren do something like that to his own flesh and blood? What were his motives to destroy his own child? And what was Neogen working for? All I knew was that somehow twins were used, one to provide an alabi, and the other to do the dirty work. So what were they used for? Was it just for thievery, as Tabby had done? Tabby... I couldn't help but think she was dead. My heart sank. Even if she wasn't really a twin, she was still a part of me. And I had killed her to protect Terry. And Terry! Why had he kissed me?! More importantly, WHY HAD I GONE ALONG WITH IT?  
  
Too many questions. My head was spinning. All of it was confusing. I leaned on my cycle, wondering too many things at once. Life was complicated, that it was.  
  
Hey! I had reached my cycle! Cooooool.  
  
Perking up, I pressed my hand on the compartment. It buzzed and scanned, but didn't open. They broke it!!! Growling, I opened it the manual way, since it was unlocked. Suit and cheeseburger were in there. I took out the suit, and closed it on the cheeseburger.   
  
So many similarities to the Batsuit. The only thing missing was the red bat on the front, and the bat cowl. Instead of the hood cowl, I had a small mask that only covered my eyes. The neck of my suit, however, went up to my chin, covering my entire body. Gloves and boots were built in. Smiling, I grasped the suit tightly, started my cycle, and took off in a fit of speed.  
  
Even though I could run faster than my cycle's fastest speed, something about it was exhilirating. I didn't know what, but whatever it was was cool! I released myself from my mind while racing back towards Wayne manor. I had a plan to formulate, and it really needed more work that just "Blow up Neogen." Bruce could help. But in the mean time, nothing but the wind in my hair and the buzz of my cycle as I leaned into it and sped towards Brucie.  
  
*** Psh... you thought I'd leave you without a cliffhanger, didn't you? Hah! Not. POV change... but not Terry... =D ***  
I stood atop the building, watching as her cycle sped past below me. She should she could be rid of me this easily? I laughed. She was so unsuspecting that Neogen wouldn't even be after her after her breakout.  
  
I smiled, watching as she disappeared down a long winding road on her cycle.  
  
"Run fast, Andie. You've got about a day."  
  
.~*~. And there is the infamously lost chapter 12... and a soon to be added chapter 13. I figure I should finish this up for real now, but hey, don't listen to me, it might change. I hope you enjoyed. I'll be working on Chapter 13 now. Review? Flame if you will. But at least it is a review. Id on't mind flames. They just tell me what to fix. Oh! I hope you liked the minor Andie-Terry action. Heh. =D Ciao for now, though, and I hope you enjoyed!!!   
  
.~*~.  
Andie  
.~*~. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Elusive, Long Awaited Chapter 13

Sorry folks, this isn't it.

HOWEVER,

I would like all to know that after about 8 years of silence, my excitement over the mini-series and the newly released ongoing comic series of Batman Beyond, plus an AMAZING boyfriend who bought me the special edition box set of all three seasons, I'm very much back into the fangirl state-of-mind I need for this story.

So, Chapter 13 will be completed soon, and…

Well, let's just say over the next couple of weeks you may want to re-read some of the earlier chapters. (Dear gods, did I really write some of those chapters? Just look at how horrible some of them were! AAAHHHH.)

Yes, I exist.

I'm still around.

And I'm very much going to finish this.

3 you all.

~Andie


End file.
